New Start
by BriSheri
Summary: Ella is a 17 year old girls whose been bounced around all over the world, but what happens when she gets settled in Chicago and meets a cute boy and a new bestfriend? This started out as a one chapter thing and im just getting used to fanfic so leave comments on how it is thanks :)


Ella POV

I can't believe I have to move, start over at a new school! New friends again how-

"honey?" her mom said, "are you ready for school"? she said smiling. How can she smile when she so casually is ruining my life! Well its not really her fault I guess. I smile back "yeah I'm going to drive mmkay?" I say half way out the door. "ok! Have a good day!". I get in my car and start driving to my new school. It was about 55 degrees outside so I had on Hollister jeans, American eagle sweatshirt and uggs. I pulled up and looked around. As chilly as it was girls had on shorts and tight skirts and heels. All I could do was sigh and think welcome to Chi town….

Brandon POV

"pssh nah nigga!" I said to trey. No matter what it seemed Rosa wouldn't leave me alone. It was as if the girl was my wifey or something. I mean of course she was bad but damn. "yo you should have never messed…damn". What? And then I saw her, she was most definitely not from around here. "Do you think? My nigga was staring mad hard at this chick " yo man how long you gonna stare" " she's new?" he said still staring. " nah she been here the whole time" I said rolling my eyes. But I got him this girl was different, even I could see that…

Rosa POV

Ugh he acting like he don't even want to speak I flip my hair staring at Brandon aka most popular boy in school, basketball player, sexiest boy… and he's mine well almost. But hes always all up on me. "girl go speak then" . That's my girl Lucy always ride or die, "yea come on I see ur man over there" I say teasing her about trey. Lucy just rolls her eyes as we walk over there. "hey" I say casually, "miss me" I wrap my arms around his neck. "hey" he staring at some new chick and its pissing me off so I kiss him. " Rosa" he says, "what? I missed you" the girls gone thankfully "come on lets go to class". "um yea" he says. So maybe he's not sprung yet, but he will be.

Ella POV

Smh these halls are ridiculous! I finally got to the office and to class on time. I hope this teacher doesn't make me introduce myself and all that. "hey", some girl says to me "I'm Alana". " Alana doesn't look like the rest of the girls at this school so that makes me feel better. " hey I'm..just ella". She smiles, "ok just ella" we laugh " sooo your new obviously". " is it that noticeable?" I say joking. "oh yeah and here comes your welcome party" she rolls her eyes as three girls come over. All light skinned, tatted, pierced and wearing something I guess you can call clothes. " so you're the new girl? I'm Rosa" she flips her hair and I already don't like her. "I'm ella" I say back." Well ella here's the rules stay in your place she looks me up and down. " My place? Wow" I smile and go back to talking to Alana. " um I-" "Rosa" a guy says "chill out" he looks at me. "whatev" she flips her hair and her and her posse leave. "sorry" he looks embarrassed "its ok" I say. "I'm Brandon" he says, " this is just ella" Alana says before we both laugh. Brandon looks confused, "its just what everyone calls me ella". "oh ok ella " Hey" another boy walks up and wow he is really cute. "I'm Tremaine but everyone calls me Trey" "I'm Ella" I say smiling back. "So where are you from?" he sat down in front of me. " London" I say, he just stares " really" I laugh and let my accent come out " well pahdon if I don't speak like it" . He laughs back" wow you're adorable" I blush and look down " Tremaine!" a tall motherly looking lady stands in front " turn around and stop harassing that poor child" the class laughs. "sorry Ms.T I was just getting acquainted with the new student Ella from London" he says smiling in my direction. " oh yes welcome Ella" She smiles at me. OK so I could get use to this.

Trey POV

Ok so maybe I came on a little hard but its not like Brandon wants her, she dress like a straight preppy white girl. Brandon likes hoes and I'm looking for something else. And if I know him he'll have changed her whole attitude so I gotta get her first. She's different from other girls, she's covered up with nothing showing and that's definitely a turn on. Either way this girl is going to be my wifey regardless.

Ella POV

I walk to find my locker when my phone vibrates **Having fun yet ****? **I smile and put my books in and close it and see Trey. "well well hullo" I say in my accent and he laughs " why did you come to Chicago?" he says suddenly. I feel my smile drop" just stuff" I say turning, "hey wait you should chill with us at lunch". "sure" I say " I gotta go see you" I go to my AP Stats class "Alana whats with Tremaine?" There was something about his whole name that fit him better than just Trey. It just seemed to fit him better. "Trey? Well supposedly Lucy is into him but he;s not feeling her. Why?" "sit with me at lunch with him". "no no" she says adamantly " pleasseee" I whine. "God fine" she says finally I hear her mumble something about killing me and I smile, guess I found my first friend.

Lunch

I had taken my sweatshirt off and fixed my make up and hair and walked with Lana to meet trey. "there they go" she says dryly, I see Trey, Brandon and another guy. "come on" I say "hey" "hey ella" he moves over and I sit next to him and Lana sits next to the other guy who just stares at her. "ay Jermaine this is Ella" "wats good" I kind of pause yes I lived in the states for awhile but I moved to London and other countries and adopted their dialects. "Ella?" Tremaine says looking concerned, " sorry" I say blushing "whats wrong?" he says quietly. "it's been awhile since I've been in the states like 10 years I've been all around Europe and Spain so I'm kind of lost" I say. "ohhh I see well I'll be your translator" he says staring in my eyes and omg he actually bit his lip! He is so hawt I can barely believe it. "oh no!" I hear a girl say loudly Trey groans " damn Lucy what can't you see I'm talking?" " you need to be talking to me" she says. "look I don't want you and I've made that perfectly clear so stop embarrassing me and get off my-" "hey whats up" it's that girl Rosa again, she's throwing lots of shade my way. I just keep drinking my Perrier . "get your girl" Trey says standing up, "ugh Trey stop acting like you didn't hit that" she says and goes and sits in Brandons lap. " Brandon" Trey says even I can tell he's getting pissed off and for some reason I don't like it. "hey Tremaine why don't we take a walk?" I say finally speaking grabbing his hand. He looks down at me "yea sure" we walk to a tree. "you ok" I say . "I'm so sick of that girl did you understand what she was implying?" he said cautiously . "um about you hitting that?" it sounded so weird we busted out laughing. "She's saying that I had sex with her" he said. "Oh" I said. "I didn't" he said staring in my eyes. "I know I mean she's obviously not your type" I say. "Oh really and what is my type?" "Hmm not tarts" I say. He looks at me blankly "sorry" I blush again, "I mean not sluts basically". "Oh ok and stop saying you're sorry" he says. "So-" I laugh again and the wind blows and I shiver a little "here" he hands me his jacket. "Thanks" I say as I put my arms through the sleeves which are way too long but it's warm and smells of him.

Brandon's POV

Damn Trey work quick I think as Rosa's complaining about her hair or some shit. "Here" I pull out some cash and give it to her "go get your hair done ok?" "aww thanks bae!" She kisses me. Honestly I don't get girls and their hair it gets messed up anyway but its whatever. "wheres Ella?" Alana asks. "she with Trey" Jermaine answers, "does she got a thing for him?" "I dk but they do make a cute couple" she says pointing to them. Ella had on treys jacket and they were laughing at something. "man please he don't want her" I say just to be rude I guess. Alana rolled her eyes "jealous much?" she said to Jermaine. I'm not jealous but I don't want my nigga getting hooked on a girl. Especially not that one.

Schools over

Trey POV  
So uh you don't mind? I say to Brandon. We playing cards smoking blunts the normal shit. "nah I mean it wont last its just high school" he says. "whatever man she's different" I say smoking some more. " you only know her for what a day? Its like Aubrey" I stay quiet. I loved Aubrey with all my heart but she crushed it. I guess B noticed my silence "look man I'm sorry". "its cool man". We get quiet and just smoke.

Next Day

Elle POV

Weather in Chicago is weird today its all sun. I put on Hollister shorts, shirt and my vans. I put on my shades and drove to school. I looked out and saw a figure sitting and saw it was Tremaine; I stopped my car and rolled down the window. "hey" I say "um are you going to school today?". "uh yeah I just feel like walking" he won't look me in the eye. "get in Tremaine" I say I guess I shocked him because he got in. "did you get in a br- um fight?" I ask touching his face. "just some guys" he says looking out the window. He has some blood on his hands so I take out some wet naps and start cleaning him up when I feel something hard and cold, it's a gun in his pocket. "you ok" I ask him. "yeah I'm good" he smiles at me. We get out the car and I feel every one staring "um Tremaine do u feel that?" "yeah are you ok?" he asks. "yea I am".

Brandon POV

I was chillin with Rosa and my boys when I saw Trey bruised up with Ella. "aye what happened man" I push Rosa off. "It's nothing just some guys from…you know" he looks away. "How many" I demand "six". "you got jumped by six guys?" now I'm pissed off "aye Jermaine call the gang man" I say. "nah man its fine trust" I look and see the gun in his pocket. "You handled that?" I can tell by the look in his eyes. "yea I did" he says. "aight lets roll out" . "babyyyy" Rosa pouts I hate that, she's so whiney. "what?" I ask looking out the corner of my eye at Trey. Ella looks a little worried and Trey seems to be trying to comfort her, he hugs her and is whispering something to her. "BRANDON!" "what?" I'm so sick of this chick she never seems to get tired of bothering me. "where are you going?" she says, "work" I say, "Trey come on" "alright man" he says bye to Ella and we walk away. We got work to do.

Rosa POV

Oh my god I'm sick of this ella girl. Somethings gotta give "hey luce that ella girl" "yea can you believe Trey?" She puts on more lipstick "she's definitely got to learn her place". " oh yea but how?" "I have an idea" I love Lucy's ideas.

Ella POV

Trey wasn't in class so I was kind of worried about him. When Rosa and her sidekicks arrived. "Look its Ella" she said in her fake sweet voice, "looking for Trey? He's with Lucy right now she's in the closet bye" she sauntered off. The bell rang and I was still in the hall so I decided to stop by the closet and couldn't believe what I saw.

Trey POV

I was so tired me and Brandon had got the guys and went and found the boys who jumped me, then we went and got completely stoned before coming to school. "hey bay" it was Lucy of course, "hey lucy". "I think that we need to talk" she pulls me in the supply closet. I was so high everything felt good. She started kissing me on my neck and rubbing on my abs. "you like that?" she asked "mmmm yes" I moaned. She smiled and started going down on me. I was so caught up that when someone opened the door I barely noticed. But then I saw Ella.

Ella POV

I just walked away, he wasn't mine so I didn't have any claim on him. If he wanted to get with someone it was his decision. I sat in AP Spanish thinking about everything when I saw Brandon, he looked smug as heck. "hey you ok?" Alana asked. "yeah I'm fine I'm perfect" I gave what I thought was a smile and looked out the window.

The Next Day

I was completely over Trey so I got dressed

I drove to school after going to starbucks and saw Tremaine talking to Brandon, I put on my shades got out the car and walked by him. "Ella wait" he grabbed my arm, "what?" I pulled my arm back. "let me explain what happened" he begged. " Trey you don't have to explain anything I guess I was wrong about your type" I said and laughed a little, he winced when I said Trey. " I was high baby I-" "hey bae" Lucy kissed him and I couldn't help it I just started laughing. "what?"Lucy said, "nada I gotta go see you around mmkay?" I walked inside. I heard Trey arguing with Lucy about something but it didn't matter I was done with him.

Brandon POV

Ok so maybe I'm a ass sometime but lets be honest he'll be better with Lucy because that's how its supposed to be. We been selling since middle school and now all of a sudden he wants love? Nah I'm not letting that happen, the only reason Audrey dumped him was because of me. Of course he doesn't know we slept together and occasionally still do. But I did it because he needs to stay focused, one slip up and we can all go down.

Trey POV

I was mad nah I was pissed off at Lucy, what the hell was she thinking doing that shit in front of Ella? I should have known she had an ulterior motive to get me but never that. Now Ella's done with me.

Ella POV

I pulled my iPhone out my purse as I walked down the hall. "whats up ma" some guy said. "um hey" I replied. He was tall at least 6'1 and he was very muscular. " Whats ur name cutie?" he started walking by me. "Ella whats ur name?" I said, it was a little uncomfortable the way he was staring. " Morris" he answered and grabbed my arm to stop me "you know I heard some things about you" he started walking closer to me as I walked back. " Like?" I replied shakily, " Trey and Brandon?" he laughed "come on everyone knows who you are even in my .school". "you're not from.." I remember Trey saying how he got jumped "did you fight with Trey?" I ask. "yeah it's a territorial thing and he shot one of my boys so I gotta get him back". He was still walking towards me and I was leaning against a desk." Are you going to shoot someone?" I ask, "nah babe I got you that's way better". Next thing I know he had his arms around me one hand one my mouth and his other one roamed my body. "This can be real easy if you just calm down" he whispered. "no please-" he cut me off kissing me. And then he had me on top of the desk and was trying to unto his belt. "omg stop!" I was crying and freaking out and next thing I was on the floor and he was on top of me. I tried to fight him but he was way to strong he hit me in my face, on my arms, all over my body he had my shirt off and was trying to take off my pants when he was yanked up and across the room. I saw Trey punching and kicking him and then he took out his gun and shot him twice. He looked back at me "Ella…" I just shook my head I had never seen him so violent and it scared me even more. "Baby I'm not gonna hurt you" he walked slowly towards me but I kept backing up to the door. "Ella" he said softly, but I had left grabbed my bag threw my shirt on and ran to my car. I sped out and ran home. "mommy" I cried as soon as I got in. "honey what happened" she grabbed me in her arms. "I almost got-" but I was crying too hard to get the words out. "shhhh" she said lets lay you down ok?. I went and lay down and cried to sleep.

3 days later

Trey POV

How did this happen? How did I let this happen? Sitting in class when I should be out- "Trey" Brandon said, "you ok?" "hell no" I replied. I should have watched my back more I should have- there she is. Oh god she looks awful. The normal glow she had was dim, I could see the bruises she was trying to hide. I wanted to grab her and shield her from the world but I couldn't. she didn't trust me anymore.

Ella POV

I tried my best to hide the bruises they would fade in a few days, I just bruise easily. But I didn't feel safe here. It was best if I just stayed low and hid instead of trying to make friends, We would leave soon anyway. I saw Trey at his locker and walked over "hey Tremaine" I said softly. "hey are you ok? No sorry that was a stupid question". "no I'm ok I mean I dk" I said honestly, "I don't want you to feel bad you protected me". "it was my fault" he said. "no it wasn't" i said. He moved my hair and saw a bruise on my neck and brushed his hand over it, his eyes looked black. "Tremaine I'm fine if you hadn't been there I" I stopped we knew what would have happened. "I don't want anyone to hurt you" he said softly. "well if you want to make it up to me I have an idea" I said suddenly. "what?" "would you like to go to the dance together?". I had heard about the dance from Alana and said no when she explained it was a new style with kids from other schools and it would be in another venue so tickets were expensive. It was very formal so I said sure. " aw man I don't do that" he said, "fine" I replied. "but for you I'll do anything" he finished. I blushed and looked down "ok.." He took my hand and kissed it "I'll see you later" he said "ok" he walked off. "awwww" Alana said. "whatever" I laughed back. " we have to go shopping.

One week later

The bell had rung and I was walking to the cafeteria, all my bruises were gone so I was wearing my usual mix of Hollister and Abercrombie. "hey" a voice said hugging me from behind. "Tremaine" I said smiling. "you know you're the only person I let call me that right?" he said walking next to me. "well I feel special" I smiled. "come on" he said and we went over to the table. "um hi" a timid girl said staring at Tremaine. "hey two tickets?" "um yeah that's 70$" she stuttered. Trey pulled out his wallet which was filled with cash and gave her a 100 and got the tickets. "wow all this time and I'm still buying my own lunch" I joke. He smiled at me and shook his head.

Trey POV

"damn nigga its not funny" Brandon for some reason thought it was hilarious that I was going to this dance. " aw man I wish I could see that" he said rubbing the tears from his face. "you can Jermaine's going you should come to" I say as shock shows on his face. "what?" "yea he asked Alana to go with him" I replied. "hey bae" Rosa sat down in Brandons lap "Tremaine" she said. "Trey Rosa" I say automatically as she rolls her eyes. " Baby can we go to the dance too?" she whines. God how in the hell did Brandon get caught up with this chick? "um yea sure" he gives her some bills "what about my dress?" she pouts and he gives her a wad of cash and she kisses him and jumps up and runs to Lucy. "you know you just got played" I say. "man all I gotta do is give her some cash so I can get some pu-" "whats up man" Jermaine sat down " so um" he looked around" are you nervous about this whole dance thing?". "hell yeah I need it to be perfect" I said. And I knew exactly how to make it perfect.

Night of the Dance Author POV

Ella had finally decided on a Lipsy Bandage Body-Conscious Dress With Studs. It was adorable and she put on a pair of pink pumps and let her hair be in loose waves. She felt really nervous because she had stepped out of her comfort zone. She hoped everything would go good

Trey was nervous because he had to make the night perfect he had rented a nicer car, got flowers and everything. He got out and rang the doorbell and a woman who looked like Ella answered. "hello you must be Tremaine" she said kindly, Ella had her eyes and smile he noticed. "yes ma'am" he answered. "why don't you sit while I rush Ella" she laughed walking up the stairs.

Trey POV

I sat with my leg shaking I couldn't believe I was this nervous. "sorry" ella said, "its- wow you look amazing" I said. And she did, she had on a dress that hugged her curves but wasn't too tight her hair fell like a waterfall down her back. We just stared for a minute. "well if its ok I would love pictures" her mom said "mom" Ella moaned but I just laughed. "of course" I slipped my hand around her waist and look down at her as her mom took a picture. We took a few more and I gave ella her flowers and we got in the car and rode to the dance.

Rosa POV

Damn i know I look good tonight I had on a skin tight dress with a v-shaped neckline showing off my stomach and some of my boobs. I had on my 5 inch heels and let my hair be in ringlets. I clutched Brandons arm as we walked in and sat at a table. " soo do you like my dress" I asked him as I jutted my chest out and he stared. "damn bae you already know" he said licking his lips. This is how it's supposed to go.

Ella POV

Inside was awesome to say the least, kids were talking and laughing at the punch bowl. They were playing Chris Brown "Don't wake me up". Tremaine looked a little uncomfortable. "hey are you ok?" I asked him, "yeah I'm fine" he smiled. "omg you look great!" it was Alana rushing to hug me. She had on a strapless dark blue dress and silver shoes. "no you look amazing" I said. The guys just sighed "they're not having fun" Alana said, "nope" I replied laughing back. "Let's dance" Alana said suddenly as the music changed. Jermaine looked frozen "um- " But Alana was pulling him to the dance floor. "wow" Tremaine laughed. "oh no you're getting the same treatment" I said pulling him to the dance floor. "I don't dance" he said blushing. "hey everybody dances" I said it was a slow song playing as I wrapped my arms around his neck he put his arms around my waist. "Ella" he says in my ear. "yea" I responded, "I know we don't really know each other but I really think you're chill and I want to make you my number one". Ok so yes it was romantic but I had no idea what he was saying, so I said nothing. "um Tremaine" I said. "sorry I forgot" he laughed "I like you…a lot". "oh I like you to" I responded. " I want you to be my wifey…and that's like a girlfriend but a lot more important." We just danced slowly, "wow really?" I asked. "yea its like how a man loves his wife but we're too young" he laughs, " you're more than just a girl to me" he said and looked me in the eye. This was perfect completely perfect he was closing his eyes about to kiss me and I closed my eyes.

Brandon POV

This party was ok I guess and Rosa looked well a little embarrassing: like theres a time and place for everything you know? But I guess outside she looked sexy she was showing plenty of leg and her ass looked three times bigger. But inside with the other girls? I was ready to just go. I pulled her down in my lap "baby" I whispered in her ear, "why don't we leave and go back to my place" "but we just got here" she whined. "I know but" I stopped when I saw Trey and Ella actually dancing, I was pissed off nothing was right. "bae wheres Lucy?" I asked. "she just got here why?" "you know on the other hand let's stay awhile" I said. This was gonna be a hell of a show.

Trey POV

Everything was perfect, the night was perfect. Ella was mine. I was about to kiss her when "oh hell no!" everyone turned and there was Lucy. Thats it! I was done with this chick and her bull. She walked over to the dance floor "what are you doing with this girl?" I was about to reply when Ella answered. "he's here with me because he wanted to come with me. I'm tired of you acting all crazy every time I'm around, now you're here embarrassing yourself in front of all these people. So what you need to do is turn around and sit down. Better yet go find the rest of that dress". I was shocked as hell, the people around us laughed a little. "seriously don't we have a dress code?" one girl said to Ella. "Apparently not everyone got the memo" She replied and the girls laughed. Lucy looked embarrassed for the first time in her life. "please you're just jealous because I can have any guy I want" she said. "Haven't you had them all?" another girl chimed in. Lucy stared at Ella. "well I guess you can get some but not all of them" she looked at me "because you see guys want what they can't have and everyone can have you, but this one is mine" I could see Lucy turning red. "So before you embarrass yourself anymore I suggest you just leave". "…..ugh please as soon as he gets tired of you he'll run back to me". "then you can have him" ella shrugged, "I don't fight over guys they fight over me". "damn I'll fight over you" some guy said I looked back at him. "I was just….kidding" he coughed. " so have any other problems we need to discuss or can we move on?" this is why I love this girl. She never raised her voice, and was calm through everything. One of the chaperones walked over and looked at Ella " everything ok honey?" "yes sir everythings fine we just had to handle something we're cool right?" she looked at Lucy. "….fine" Lucy stalked off the dance floor and the music started playing again. I looked at Ella and didn't even care anymore. I pulled her to me and kissed her.

Couple weeks later

Me and Ella had been dating and it was great. Tomorrow it was twin day for spirit week. She had come over to my place to chill. "whats twin day?" she asked laying on my bed. "you just dress almost like someone else" I said and put down the weight I had been lifting. "oh ok " she said. She was laying at my headboard with my hat on, on her phone, it was amazing that somebody could look beautiful in a sweatshirt and shorts. "why?" I asked, " I was just asking". I put the weights up and sat on the bed and pulled her by her legs up to me, her shirt riding up. "Tremaine" she laughed as I kissed her stomach. "want to be my twin?"I asked. She looked surprised. "sure what are you wearing?". I was just wearing tan khaki shorts, white tee, gold chain, jordans and a hat. "ok" she got up. "where are you going?" I asked "shopping" she replied. I laughed "want me to come?" "nope I want to surprise you" she said wrapping her arms around my waist. " ok then" I kissed her and took my wallet out. "Tremaine-" "no" I said and handed her about 200. "fine" she says and kisses me. "see you tomorrow" she left and I sat back down. I was so sprung.

The next day

I was sitting with my guys wondering how she would pull this off when someone covered my eyes. "hey" I said pulling her hands off and a huge smile covered my face.

" wow" I said and pulled her in my lap and kissed her. She looked so adorable and sexy at the same time. "how did you find this?" I said. "Alana" she replied. "pictures!" the school photographer came running "smile!" she took pictures of us and ran off. "wow excited much?" Ella said. "well don't you guys look cute" it was Alana with Jermaine. They were both dressed as twins too. "Ella we have to go remember?" "oh right I'll see you later?" she said getting up." Yeah" I kissed her. "oh god its only five minutes" Alana said. I laughed and they walked off. "you are so sprung" Jermaine said. "yeah I know" I replied.

Ella POV

I Was so happy with Tremaine I have to admit. Twin day is awesome, me and Alana were walking down the halls checking out other people who did it. Some were funny like the actual twins who tried to look different and some were kind of slutty, like the girls who dressed like the kardashian sisters. "hey I've been thinking", Alana said "and don't take this the wrong way but…I think Brandon is jealous of you and Trey". I just sighed "yeah I know" I said sadly " don't tell Tremaine that…I know they're best friends and all but I don't think Brandon is a good friend for him". "because he got Trey into selling drugs since middle school?" Alana said sarcastically. "yeah I dnt want anything to happen to him" I said softly. "hey who knows maybe you can change that" Alana shrugged and gave me a hug, which seemed to be exactly what I needed at the time. "hey whats up?" It was Tremaine of course sounding concerned. "nothing" Alana said looking at me , "see you in AP" she left. "babe whats really wrong" he said sitting down. "nothing" I replied when Brandon walked up. "hey you ready for free period" he said. "of course" Tremaine dapped him, my stomach dropped. I kind of knew what that meant. Brandon smirked at me and left. " whats the look?" he asked, "can we talk later after school?" I asked. "of course" he smiled and I felt my heart stop. Was I in love?

Trey POV

I have no idea whats up with Ella but I cant hang with her during free bc I have to work..was that it? Maybe it was because I was selling? Maybe- "hey man there he is" Brandon snapping me out of it. A tall dark skin guy covered in tats was standing by the wall. Me and Brandon walked around the corner to a flower pot on a brick wall and sat there and moved the pot. It was 6 grand in a envelope. Brandon had on gloves and sat the pack of kush down where the money was while I looked out. We sat and talked for awhile just in case and left. We reached school with twenty minutes left, we sat in the car and divided up the cash. "hey I got some new stuff" he took out some blunts, "diesel kush" he said. We lit up and smoked for ten minutes, damn it was good though. We were so high when we got out the car, everything looked weird. " hey" it was Ella..i think. I started laughing and she looked at me weird,, "Tremaine" she said. "aww baby" I pulled her to me "you complete me I can't live without you" I started laughing again and she looked mad and sad. "Tremaine come on" she put me in a car where I completely passed out.

Ella POV

"Brandon", I was mad as hell how could he do this? " what?" " have you seen Tremaine! Hes passed out in my car!" I saw a look of shock pass he face. " i-" "no save it you he's a good guy and you don't deserve a friend like him". I stalked out to my car and drove him home.

Brandon's POV

I was in shock no girl had ever talked to me like that and I have to admit it was so sexy. This girl yelled at me about Trey and just left. But in the back of my head I was wondering was she right?

Ella POV

I was looking at him sleeping peacefully on his bed. I hated this. He started to get up and groaned a little. "hey good-I checked my watch- evening" I pulled my legs up in the chair. "what?" he looked around "what happened" I told him everything that happened. "oh no…" he put his head in his hands "baby I'm so sorry". "you have to stop Tremaine" I said. I'm not sure who it shocked more him or me. "I can't just stop Ella, Brandon is reckless and he needs someone to watch out for him". "like he did for you" I said. Ok so that was a little low but come on. "we shouldn't talk about this" he said. I just stared at the wall I could feel tears in my eyes but I tried to control it. " I'm sorry" he said quietly and we sat there quietly. He got up and stood in front of me and knelt down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up and switched positions so I was straddling him. He started kissing and placing hickeys on my neck, he unbuttoned my shirt and kissed all over my chest. It felt so good I hear him moan a little as he rubbed through my bra. "Tremaine…wait" I pulled back. "whats's wrong?" he asked kissing my neck. "I can't do this" "ok that's fine" he buttoned my shirt back and tickled me making me giggle. "Thank you" He looked at me and smiled and kissed me again.

The Next Day

Tremaine POV

I was sitting in class probably looking goofy as hell. I was thinking about my girl, my wifey, my love. Yes I had come to the conclusion I was in love with her. "hey man whats good?" Brandon sat down. "Chillin man um we need to talk" I started. "hey I already know Ella yelled at me about you and she's right". " you want to stop selling?" I said shocked. " Man no, I meant I should have looked out for you more" he gave me a weird look. " You know she wants me to" I said. " its whatever" he leaned back and looked at the board as the teacher came in. Things were getting way to complicated.

After school

I was at Ella's studying well kind of. She was and I was just staring at her. She was beautiful in her own way. Her beauty was quiet and shy, It was there when you got the opportunity to speak to her. Her dark brown skin was just gorgeous to me. "Tremaine" she said "yes?" "shouldn't you be studying?" she looked at me smiling when I just blurted it out. " I can't stop Ella". She closed her book and sighed "I know that's why I asked you to come over". "what do you mean?" I asked. " I..I think we should take a break" she whispered. " A break? Baby" "no its just I can't stand thinking… wondering every day if somethings going to happen to you. Look I know its your job and he's like your brother and I don't want you to choose". "I can do both baby just don't leave me" I said sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "Tremaine I-" "hey sweetie do you want some dinner?" her mother walked in. "um" I knew if I didn't eat now I would have to go buy something but I didn't feel like it. " I have to go" I said getting up. "ok but let me wrap you up some I made way to much ok?" she smiled and walked into the kitchen. Ella looked at me, "I don't want to lose you" she said quietly. I felt my heart race she had said it. " I love you" I said and she looked at me. "here you go" her mom handed me a bag with food. "Thanks ". "anytime you be safe and drive carefully ok?" I just smiled , "you mother me too much" I said "Oh honey there is no such thing" She smiled.

Next Day

Ella POV

It was a beautiful day and I felt like jogging so I drove to Humboldt Park.

I was jogging listening to "message in a bottle" when a guy ran up next to me. I took one of my ear buds out "what Brandon" I said stopping. "Damn chill ma" he said looking me up and down. Since I went running who really wears that much? But I had on a Nike shirt, running pants and my hair was in a messy bun with my ipod shuffle attached to my arm. "what do you want?" I asked. "Look I think you're a ok girl but you don't know anything about Trey and mines business. I suggest you stay out of it" he said. I could feel my eyes blurring with tears " we're already done ok? I know you're happy so you won't have to deal with your best friend trying to grow up" I jerked my arm back and started running again. By the time I stopped the sun was down. I sat on the park bench. I was drenched with sweat and I was completely drained, "hey" I looked back and saw Tremaine. "Its late shouldn't you be at home?" he said concerned. I didn't say anything just sat there. He sat down next to me. "let me take you home" he said, "I walked here so I can drive you". I was just silent and I could tell it was making him mad. "Damn Ella whats wrong with you! You want a break and now…" he was out of words. " I'm sorry" I said quietly, " I just cant stand the thought of living without you". He looked at me " come on". I stood but my legs felt like jelly and if he wasn't there I would have fell, "hey wait". He picked me up and carried me to my car put me in the passenger side and drove to his house. We sat outside "does your mom know where you are?" he asked. "she thinks I'm staying with Alana who already knows I'm sure you talked you her". "yeah I did". He opened the door, "I can walk" I insisted, but he picked me up anyway and carried me to the door. I laughed a little and he looked at me "what?" he said. "The threshold" I said pointing to the bottom of the door. "ohhh" he said finally getting my wedding analogy. " one day" I think he whispered to himself. We went in and he sat me on his bed. I pulled my legs up like I always did and saw he still had his hat on his bed post where I last put it and his art stuff was still up. I took my shirt off glad I had on a sports bra and laid down. It felt good when the air touched my skin, I let my hair down. I heard a slight gasp and saw Tremaine had walked back in. "come here" I said getting up as he walked over and I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he deepened it and I pulled back and took his shirt off and kissed him again. I laid back down and he laid down next to me. I traced the tattoos on his chest and arms. I ran my fingers across his abs down his happy trail, his V-shape. I heard his breath catch but I just wanted to explore him I guess. I pulled his ballers down a little and traced the shape of him and I heard him moan softly. I kissed him as I rubbed him "Ella" he groaned and he pulled me on top of him.

Tremaine POV  
I'm not sure what was going on tonight its like our bodies were just doing what they wanted. I had a massive um problem and I'm pretty sure she knew it. I picked her up and sat her on it just in case. She started kissing my neck as she started grinding on me. It felt so good, probably because I hadn't had any in awhile. Even though we were fully clothed I put my hands on her hips and grounded her against it. "Tremaine" I heard her whimper, and damn it turned me on. I sped it up rubbing hers against mine and I knew when I hit that spot because she started moaning my name. I had taken my cargos off because that shit hurt and it needed a little air, I could feel her wetness through her pants and as soon as I felt it. I flipped her over and started stroking myself through my boxers, it was straight up. I opened her legs wide and stroked her a little. "mmmm Tremaine" she moaned. We dry humped for awhile until we both felt like we were about to blow. She laid on my chest afterwards, " I love you" she said, "I love you too baby" I kissed her forehead and we fell asleep.

Next Day

I woke up and looked for Ella but she wasn't in bed. Then I smelled bacon and went in the kitchen, she was at the stove wearing one of my shirts. "Goodmorning" I said wrapping my arms around her waist, "good afternoon actually" she said pointing to the clock which said 11:30. "close enough" I laughed. It was nice, she had the radio on playing easy songs, the window was open letting the breeze in and the house smelled like food. We sat down and ate and talked. "do you have to leave?" I said pulling her in my lap. "hmm well yeah" she said laughing. The doorbell rang and I sat Ella down. " hey stay here ok?" I said walking to my foyer and taking the gun I had hiden. I looked through the peep hole and saw Jermaine. "nigga I was this close to putting a bullet through your head" I said setting the gun down. "oh please" a voice said and I saw Alana. "I should have known come in" I said. " I brought Ella some of her things were is she?" "kitchen" I said pointing. "thank you" she walked in the kitchen. "sorry man her mom called" he said, "nah its all good" I said. "Sooooo" Jermaine said, "um she spent the night?". "It wasn't like that" I said laughing.

Brandon POV

I was driving by Trey's when I saw Jermaine's car in the driveway and pulled in. I rang the doorbell and Tremaine answered. "no gun man?" I asked walking in, "I had it but I put it away quickly whats going on man?" he said. "saw Jermaine's car whats going on?" . "um well…". "hey Trey can i..oh hey Brandon" "Alana? What are you doing here?". I was shocked as hell, Alana and Jermaine? "They stopped by this morning because I had some company" he said. " Oh ok" I said. Something was up and I was going to figure it out. "so sit down man" Trey said, "I'll be right back". I looked at Jermaine "start talking".

Trey POV

This is messed up I thought walking to my room to check on Ella. "hey" I said "you good?". "yeah I'm fine" she said. She had got dressed her hair wrapped in that ribbon thing that girls do. She was so beautiful all I did was stare at her sometimes. "um Brandon is here" I said sitting on the bed, "oh ok…should I leave?" she asked. "no" I pulled her in my lap, "everythings fine". My bell rang again followed by three pounds on the door" wow you are really popular" she said. But this time it felt different, "um babe can you stay here Alana'll be up too" I said getting up. "Is something wrong?" she looked concerned, "give me a minute". I went to the living room told Alana to go in my room and keep quiet. "Ay man you don't think its them?" Jermaine said. "I Don't know" Brandon said. I got my gun out and so did they and opened the door. "wats up my nigga" it was Bryan, no telling what he was doing on this side. " Man you know this isn't your block" I said. "I just came to be peaceful man, Jay, Brandon". "Look man theres nothing to discuss here " Brandon said stepping in front, "we'll handle this later". "Boss said he's not too happy about pay" Bryan said. "We not down with you anymore ain't been for years" Jermaine said. "you owe us 10 grand" bryan said. "you got us f****** up" Brandon said. I could tell this was going bad already, "ay wait hold up why did he send you? Did you really think its smart to come in our territory to my house and tell us what to do?" I'm not sure if it was the fact that Ella was upstairs or not but I needed this dude out my crib. "man please ain't nobody scared of you everybody know you done went and got soft. Got a girl now? Yeah I heard Morris handled that B-"I punched him before I even knew what I was doing. Jermaine and Brandon finally got me off him. There was mad blood all on my clothes and my carpet, that pissed me off. "man get off me I'm good" I looked at Bryan, " look you got blood all over my crib". " You think you won? We gone take these streets" Bryan said wiping blood off and walking out the door. "what the hell just happened?" Jermaine said. " you were looking for a sign and we got one" Brandon said, "it's time to just end this". "wait B let's think about this" I said, "about what?" " I ain't no murderer man" I said standing up, "nah maybe you are just getting soft" he said getting in my face. "you don't want to go down that road with me right now" I said not backing down. "hey hold on" Jermaine got between us. " Trey's right I don't wanna kill nobody either if I don't have to. Besides its Bryans punk a** who knows if its even real?". B and I looked at each other. Bryan was known for playing both sides. " Is everything ok? I'm tired of being locked up now" Alana said sarcastically walking and sitting next to Jermaine. "are you ever not around?" Brandon said, "are you ever not annoying as hell?" she shot back. "I guess the answer for both questions is no" Ella said and Alana laughed. "this is crazy" Brandon said as Ella wiped the blood off my hands. " I think that you need a girl" Alana said, "and not Rosa. Have you heard that chick try to sing?". "oh yeah" Ella said " she sucks…..and not in a good way". Alana fell out laughing. The doorbell rang and I started to get up. "yeah no" ella said, " I think somebody else needs to answer" she kept wiping the blood off. Brandon and Jermaine looked at Alana, "do I look like Florence off the Jefferson's? You better answer the door yourself". " oh my god" Ella got up and looked and looked back at us. "something wicked this way blows…Brandon its for you" she said walking back. "who is it?" he got up, "heres a hint; no clothes". "Rosa" everyone said together as she walked in clinging to Brandon. "that's embarrassing as hell" Alana said, Ella just shook her head. "hello everyone" she sang , "what the hell?" jay said and Ella just patted his knee. "so how is everyone? I brought along Lucy I knew you wouldn't mind" she said sitting down as lucy pranced in wearing the shortest shorts and nike crop top showing off her stomach. "hey its so hot outside" she said stretching showing off her stomach more. "mhmm mhmm I understand" Ella said sitting next to Alana. "yeah its only 60 degrees its burning up" Alana said. There was a pause and I could see jay trying to hold his laughter in as Ella had fan and was fanning herself. "mhmm and its hot too" she said and Jay and Alana fell out laughing. "yes I know I know". " antyways I got a great opportunity I'm going to cosmology school". Alana and Ella looked at each other and looked away. "Ella" she said, " just no" she replied. "well where are you two going after hs" she said. "hmm still deciding between two" Alana said. "please don't tell me you're a yankee" Ella said. "Anyways Ella" Alana said. " Same either Yale or Howard, maybe Princeton. Not sure about that one though". "I don't like Yale" Alana said "Connecticut?" "I know" "so" Rosa said, "whats going on guys?" No one mentioned the mornings events.

Kitchen

"hey Tremaine I have to go home" Ella said. "oh nooo please don't leave me with Lucy" I said wrapping my arms around her waist. " Tremaine" she said laughing. "I have to leave eventually" . "but not now" I said, "call your mom and tell her you're hanging out with Alana I mean technically you are" I said. "Very true" she kissed me, "come on lets go back" she pulled me back in the living room. And honestly I just wanted some time with my baby instead of Lucy eyeing me like I'm a piece of candy or something. I guess Alana picked up on that "well we're going to be leaving right Jay?" she said. "oh yeah right" he got up. "well I'll see you two in school right? You're not going to elope or anything are you?" she said hugging Ella. "well you never know" Ella said. "Yup we could just leave and do it" I said. "you would never leave me" Alana laughed and looked at Lucy and Brandon and Rosa. "you guys didn't get the hint? Trey gave the whole want to spend time alone vibe". I love Alana no wonder she was Ella's friend. "Did he say that? No" said Lucy. "you have one more time" Alana said. "ok you know what everybody out" I said. Ella sat on the arm rest as I got everybody out. "wow" I said," talk about intense" I laughed. Ella just looked a little worried and I knew she was thinking about this morning. "baby I know what you're thinking but I'm going to be ok" I said walking over to her. "I just don't understand I guess" she said. And the truth was she didn't. Did I have money? Oh yeah I was set for about five or ten years. I had been saving since middle school and I lived in a one bedroom one the south side where rent was cheap, so I had money. I did it because it was a habit and Brandon wouldn't quit of course. But highschool would be over soon and I didn't want to stay here. "I'm going to quit" I said thinking out loud. "what did you say" Ella said coming back in from the kitchen. "I'm done selling. I have more than enough money so I could find a job after college, I don't want to stay in Chicago". This was all true I could tell. "well where do you want to go?" "wherever you go" I said, "Brandon is my brother but I cant follow him all my life and watch after him". It was time for things to change.

Monday

I was sitting on my car waiting for Brandon, I had to tell him. " Whats up man?" he said sitting. "hey we need to talk" I said. "ok whats up?" "after we handle this situation…I'm done" I said. It was quiet for awhile. "done?" he said, " oh ok that girl". "nah man I'm tired of the game, why do we keep selling? It's a game of chances man and I'm tired of playing. School is almost over and I'm ready to start a new chapter. I can't stay in Chicago after we graduate". Brandon didn't say anything he just looked at the ground, like he was imagining something there. " I understand" he said surprising me, " I always knew you had future besides the hood. I don't want to pull you down, thats why I kept getting on Ella. Shes a great girl man, I'm a little jealous I admit. She's always down for you and looking out for you. She wants the best for you and…so do I". this was completely shocking. "hey who knows maybe she'll start to like me a little" he laughed. "I do like you" said a voice. It was Ella. "sorry to interrupt. But I do like you Brandon even though you're annoying and cocky and irritating. I think you're a good guy". Brandon just looked at her " um was that a compliment?" She laughed, "yes it was. I know you and Tremaine are close and I never wanted to come between that. It would mean a lot if we could just be…cool". Brandon looked at her again " I would like that". A pretend sob breaks out "that…was...so…cute" Alana said. "I don't have to like her right?" Brandon said to Ella. She just laughed, "nah I'll let you make your own decision on that". "Oh please Brandon loves me" Alana said. And we all just laughed everything was going to be ok. I had my best friend and my girl.

A month later

Ella POV

I was always scared now, wandering if we could just make it through graduation. I was sitting in class staring out the window, a bunch of what ifs were circling in my head. What if something happened to Tremaine? What if he died? What if my dads past comes back? Oh god what if- "hey" a voice said. It was some guy I had never seen, he was obviously new by the way the girls were staring and whispering. "I'm Cameron". "hey I'm Ella" I said, "you must be new". He laughed and blushed a little and omg he had the cutest dimples and long black eyelashes. "yeah is it obvious?" I looked at his polo shoes, American eagle button down and jeans. "oh not at all" I said and we laughed. "wats up Ella?" it was Brandon shockingly "hey" I said, "oh Cameron this is Brandon". "Hey" Cameron said, " hey.."Brandon said looking at me. "omg Ella you won't…oh god you're here again?" she said looking at Brandon. I laughed as Brandon looked at her, "ha ha you win –looks at Cameron- every dog has her day" he said leaving. "Did he just?" "Alana this is Cameron, Cameron this is my crazy best friend Alana". "I'm not crazy just highly enthusiastic". Cameron laughed and I thought this may actually be a good thing.

Later in the day

Cam and I were- yes I call him that- laughing during free period. Everyone that walked by stared. "why is everyone staring?" I asked him, "eh my dad owns a company around here" he said. "oh ok" I said, "yeah its crazy bouncing around" he said rubbing his hair. It was very short but was kind of curly. "yeah I understand my dad's still in Australia. We bounced around from state to country to continent. I'm pretty sure there's no place I haven't been." I stopped had I really said all that. " I'm sorry I". "no its fine" he said, " if you want to talk I'm here". I had no idea why I felt this urge to tell him my life story. " I'm fine" I repeated the mantra my parents had taught me and smiled. "hey" thank god, "oh hey Tremaine" I said hugging him, "this is Cameron". "Hey" he said extending his hand, "whats up" he said looking at his hand, "hey bae can we talk?". "sure bye Cam", "bye". "Cam?" Tremaine said. "He's just a nice guy, he's new Tremaine". "yeah obviously" he said sitting down. I stood in front of him, "omg your jealous". "no I'm not" he said. " yes you are wow. Every girl in this school is throwing themselves at you literally. But I have to deal with that, one guy talks to me and its like I cant talk to him". Tremaine didn't say anything, " I'll talk to you later" I said walking away and he didn't stop me.

Tremaine POV

Jealous? Of that punk? Please. I wasn't jealous I just don't like him. That's not a crime right? I don't have to like everybody. "hey so you met him" it was Brandon. " I don't want to talk about it" I said in gym. " come on man he's actually a cool guy". I looked at him "what?". "hey wats up Brandon" it was Cameron. "hey how do you like the school?" . "its ok a little different from my boarding school", he said dribbling. Boarding school? Wow this guy was really a- "hey Cameron" Alicia said walking by in a tiny pair of shorts and tank, he just nodded at her. " girls here are something though" he said, ": my last school was super strict". Brandon and I looked at each other this guy was going to be something.

Lunch

"so she;s mad and thinks I'm jealous which im not" I said to Bradon, "lies" it was Alana of course. " who asked you?" I said, " oh please look at Cameron the dudes hot, sweet and he's been around the world like Ella. Butttt theres one thing he doesn't have which would probably make her propose". " and whats that?" I said pissed that she was actually right. " He's not you Trey, Ella really likes you and if she didn't she wouldn't be mad. Look at all these girls trying to get with you, its hard dating guys like that. Take how you feel multiply it times 50 and that's how she feels everyday. She doesn't show it because she loves you for some odd reason, so man up and get your girl back". " wow shes actually right" said Brandon. " of course I am. As a matter of fact here she comes now." "hey" Ella said, "hey sooo I flunked my AP test btw" said Alana. " Alana" Ella said, "we studied all night you did not flunk. You couldn't have". "Fine when I see that C I'll blame you". " when you see that A you'll love me" she said smiling at her. Jermaine just shook his head, " this is why I never dated smart girls. I don't understand how a C is failing." Alana looked at him " Bae a C is average which used to be ok until I started making A's." " yeah", Ella said, "now a C is just a taunt". "whatever" Jay said shaking his head. " he doesn't understand" Ella said. " Nooo wait a minute. –looks at ella- you went shopping without me didn't you". "no I didn't go". "yes you did. Ella!". "wait a minute I'm confused um didn't you cancel on me and leave me". " ….i know". They laughed. " No on the real this was my moms. I'm bringing vintage back". " mhmm I see love the headband though". She had on a pink head wrap. A flowy grey sweater crop shirt, and jean shorts with a little leopard pocket. " thanks…she just doesn't know it yet." " wait a minute" I said, " you wear your moms clothes?" " yea she has like old clothes from when she was in college and other stuff that I like. I love vintage" she shrugged. Now I know this is odd but this is another reason I love her. Other girls would never admit to wearing their moms old clothes. From American eagle to vintage she had her own style. "wait" she said eyeing me. I knew she was still mad probably Cameron helped to- "your not gonna tell her are you? Because I know you love my mom". Everybody laughed " hey she babies me, what can I say?" And speak of the devil. "hey" Cameron said, " hey Cameron this is my boyfriend Jermaine" Alana said. " Lucky guy" Cameron said smiling at Alana and I saw Jay's face change. He had noticed it too I bet. I hadn't noticed Ella sitting next to me like usual until now. I looked at her " Ella I'm.." "shhh" she placed a finger on my lips and kissed me, "its ok I understand" she said quietly. It was then I realized the whole table was silent. "awkward" Ella said to me, "serious". " we can hear you" Alana said, " and I repeat who asked you?" I said. We laughed again and I realized nothing can break our crew.

Upcoming!

New Character-Alicia Natasha

Month later

Ella POV

" So wait you told him to leave?" I said laughing. " man it was crazy enough without him there" Cameron said laughing. I was glad Tremaine realized how I cared about him, Cameron was a good friend. " so Italy?" he said. " loved it omg the food " I said. He looked at me " are you always hungry?" he said laughing. " most of the time yes" I said, " but my dad loves Italy whenever he wasn't doing something stupid" I stopped. Cam could tell and didn't say anything. " hey Cameron" it was Alicia. Alicia was very pretty even to me, I didn't understand why Cam looked at her like he did. "hey Alicia". " Soo my sis and I are having a party you should come". " ok I'll check my schedule" he said nodding. "ok see you!" "wow you'll check your calendar?" I said. "hey im a busy man" he said. I looked around "you're sitting with me drawing". "I'm not busy at the moment" we laughed. " and besides I always have time for you". I just looked at him " Cam" " No I know, the boyfriend" he said laughing his earring shining in the light, god he is really cute.

I just smiled and looked down, "hey I'm sorry" he said. "its cool, he understands. I just hope you understand where we stand." "I do, but I do like you Ella so I'll always be here for you" he said. " Hey Cameron", it was Natasha and Alicia standing there. "hey" he said smiling at them, "whats up?". They giggled at each other, " Hey um ill see you around" I said getting up. His smile fell a little, "oh ok" he hugged me but it felt different like he didn't want to let go, "see you". "bye" I smiled and left, I needed to find Tremaine. Fast

Tremaine POV- after school

I was practicing with the team when I saw Ella come in, grab Alana and start talking to her. I got a little worried when I saw them walk out. "hey man whats up?" it was Adrian. "nothing" I said. Something was up and I was going to figure it out. I walked to where the girls were. "wait a minute wait a minute so Cam likes likes you?" "yes I mean Alicia and Natasha came over and he paid them no attention at all". I could feel my blood racing, I knew it. "hey" I walked over "bye" Alana left. "hey" ella said and laughed at me. "what?" I said. " babe you could at least put on a shirt" she said looking at the girls who walked by slowly. " oh yeah" I said "baby come here" I sat down and pulled her in my lap. " I heard what you said about Cameron". " Tremaine I was going to" "hey I know you were and its ok I mean can you blame him? You're beautiful and nice and funny –kissing her neck- and so sexy." "mmm really?" she said. "oh yeah-pushing her hair back kissing her more- I'm lucky as hell you my girl". "I'm glad you're taking this so well" she said pulling back and looking at me . " hey I can be mature when I want to" I said joking. She just smiled and kissed me. Mature? Please my plan was already in the works.

The Next Day

BREAK! FINALLY CHARACTER PICS ARE IN!

Ella Tremaine

Alana

Jermaine

Brandon

Lucy

STILL LOOKING FOR A ROSA AND A CAMERON! BACK TO THE STORY!

Lunch

Ella POV

"wait a minute sooo you don't think we should go?" we were debating over whether to go see Twilight or not. Actually Alana was, I was thinking about something I saw today or rather heard about skin color. "Alana whats with the whole 'red bone' thing? I asked. "uh that" she said as Trey, Brandon, Jay walked over. " it's this stupid new thing in the black community where black no longer exists". "what?" I asked. " you're either red, yellow, brown, or few admit black. Most guys don't want black." "wow that's weird" I said, "no way". "Ask Brandon. why do you think he's messing with Rosa" she said looking at him. " Because I'm grown and I make my own decisions" he said sitting down. "Lies" she said looking at me. "ok so I prefer exotic, light skin types" he said. " By prefer he means it's a must" she said to me. "why you always dissect everything? Damn just because you're dark you're lucky you got Jermaine". The whole table got silent, I waited for Alana's normal quick response but I didn't get one. She looked shocked and her phone buzzed and she got up to answer it. " Alana" jay got up. "um why don't I go get Alana and you – I looked at Brandon- handle this" I followed Alana to the bathroom. " Oh sweetie" I said hugging her, "I'm sorry I asked I didn't think-" "no its fine I'm fine" she said, "come on I must be about to go on my period. I'm wayy too hormonal" she said smiling.

Table- Brandon POV

Ok so that was the stupidest thing to say ever. " Man what the hell was that?" Jay said, " did you seriously just say that!". I rarely seen jay so mad I forgot,. "look it popped out I'm sorry" I said. It wasn't that big, it was Alana she would bounce back and get me like always. " I don't know man it looked like you really hurt her i-" Trey could barely finish when the girls sat down. "So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" she said, "it's a phase that seems like its not gonna end". " Oh must be a US thing" Ella said, " in other countries they love dark skin. Especially Italy, to them it's the darker the better. That's probably why I have pretty good self esteem". " Good thing you did not grow up here" Alana said, "that whole comment? I would get it every day. I used to hate my skin until I got older. I figured if they were ignorant enough to think such things they were not worth my time" she said drinking Sprite. " I didn't mean it like that" I said suddenly, " look I'm a idiot and a ass most of the time to you but I didn't…" I was running out of words. "Alana everyone knows your beautiful and you don't give most guys the time of day so we gotta do something to get your attention" I said finally realizing I was telling the truth. I looked at Ella " most guys like it because that's what we see and hear". The whole table was silent again. " that's stupid" Ella said finally. " If there were no darker skin people then the lighter skinned would never have been born. And technically everybody is brown we're just different shades of brown. I thought that was what made Black people so amazing. The fact that we're so many shades but still one race. Other races try to tan or whatever to get to our color and we just down it." Alana looked around "I wish everybody thought like that but look around". It was quite obvious even to me. " It's sad I mean besides MLK and Rosa black people have done a lot. Like streetlights, Irons, first heart transplant, cars. All black people. I guess that's why it never bothered me, back in the day no one cared about shades. Why would anyone want to be red or some other stupid color when all their 'race' has done is degrade itself and hurt other people?" That was so deep no one said anything. "well its not easy being a darker skinned guy either" Jay said. " I mean if I'm with Trey and Brandon girls talk to them first and I'm kind of in the background." He took Alana's hand under the table. " That's why I was shocked when Alana said she would go out with me". I looked at Trey, we both had noticed girls talked to us first but never thought it had anything to do with that. " I think you just popped Brandons balloon." Alana said, "he thought it was his –stroking her chin imitating me- mysteriousness". " Alana no.. he thought it was the smooth talk. ' baby you must be tired because you been running through my mind all day'" everybody fell out laughing. " hilarious" I said and for the first time ever Alana smiled at me and I'm not sure but I think I felt something.

Literature

Brandon POV

There was no way I liked Alana. She was Jay's girl not that I get why. I mean Jay is cool but he's not assertive enough to be with Alana. She needs a real man, not me exactly I mean- "hey bae" it was Rosa. "um hey" I said. " why don't you drive me home today? Mi madrina isn't home" she said slipping into that sexy Spanish voice. I was going to say yes when I saw Alana laughing with Rachelle. "um you know today isn't good I have to...study". " Study?!" " Ms. Rodriguez shouldn't you be in your _Language Arts_ class" Ms. Simmons said. The class laughed and I did a little. Literature wasn't an honors class but hey at least it was grade level. Language arts, was well not. "Whatever" she left slamming the door behind her, not before I got the chance to get one more glimpse of Alana.

Tremaine's house- Tremaine POV

We were well 'studying' I guess. In other words we were making out on my bed but somebody kept knocking on the door. "mmm you should get that" Ella said as I kissed her neck. I sighed "fine" I got up and looked to see who it was. I couldn't believe it, my big bad brother was finally out of prison. "tye?" I said opening the door. "yeah its me man damn its only been what 3 years?". " yeah what are you doing here? You know its not real safe for you to be here" I said sitting. "yeah I heard about them wanting to take these streets" he said, "I'm glad you been holding it down for me". " Look man I'm not a killer and as soon as I graduate I'm leaving Chicago". Then I remembered Ella was upstairs, "hold on" She was looking out the window and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "hey everything ok you look a little worried" she said taking my face in her hands. "I'm fine" I said and she smiled a little sadly. " no you're not..but ok. I can go if you need some time". "no actually theres someone I want you to meet" I said grabbing her hand. "hey tye this is my girl Ella". "damn" he gave her the once over, "what she doin with you?" "haha" I said. "You're not from around her are you?" she was a little quiet and I didn't get why but something was in the room. "no I'm not…hey Tremaine I really have to go I'll see you in school?" "um sure" I kissed her, "wow what was that?". Tye just shrugged.

Ella POV

"Mom" I said after finally finding the picture, "he's back". "Ella he's in jail honey". "no he's out…he's Tremaines brother and I met him". She was silent for a long time. Dad was a friendly guy, too friendly. He met people made a huge company, all legal. But someone put a hit out on him and we've been dodging forever. Tye had came a couple years ago, his turn I suppose, he shot my dad and somebody called the police. If he ever remembered who I was, they would come after my family again. "we have to call your father and get out of here" she said suddenly. "mom" "Gabriella" she said looking at me and I knew discussion was over. But what about Tremaine? And Alana? I couldn't leave them I wouldn't.

The next day

I automatically found Cameron " we need to talk" I said. I of course knew Cam's dad, my dad knew him too. He was always on my dads side so maybe he could help us. "you know all about your dads past and mine don't you?" I said. He was quiet for awhile " Gabriella look we're trying to keep a low profile.." "its too late" I said. " the guy who tried to kill my father a couple years back is out of jail. And you know if he comes for us you're family is next". The bell rang but neither of us cared. " So what do we do?" he asked. " I don't know my moms calling my dad and considering moving again but I'm tired of moving". "we'll figure this out" Cam said hugging me and I hoped to God he was right.

AP bio

"Ella you've been quiet all day are you ok?" she said hugging me. "yeah im going home during lunch I don't feel good" I lied. Our teacher came in " helloooo scientists of tomorrow! Today we will be dissecting hearts". I felt something rise up in my throat and walked out of the class room and straight to the garbage can where I threw up. I had finally wiped off all the puke. " hey baby you ok?" it was Tremaine. " no um im going home" I said. I guess I looked a little nauseous because he sat me on the steps and said he would be right back. I was burning up for some reason I laid my head on the cold concrete. It felt so good. " hey bae come on" he picked me up and carried me to his car. " I gave Alana your car keys." He started his car, " Tye moved on to GA I think, he says business calls. In other words hes scared because its not safe for him in Chicago." I Felt pure relief, if it wasn't safe he wouldn't say he had ever seen me. We pulled up to his house and he laid me on his bed as he went to go do something. I brushed my teeth and I got partially undressed in just a Victoria secrets slouch racer back tank and 'I'm too cool for school" boy short panties. I got under the covers and relaxed. " hey I see you're comfortable" he said slipping into bed, but I could tell he was shocked when he saw how comfortable. He put his arms around me so my back was to him. " I love you so much" he said, "I love you 2" I said turning to him.

Treys POV

So we were back to um 'studying' when a knock knock knock came to my door. "I'm not getting it' I said. " good" she said kissing me. Her phone rang " baby don't" I said kissing and sucking her neck. " I have to hello? Alana i….but.. fine" she hung up. " Answer the door its quote unquote important". I sighed and got up as Ella got dressed in one of my shirts and a pair of shorts she had left. Alana rushed in, "omg guess what!". I sat down and looked at Ella who was sitting on the arm of my chair and we shrugged.

Ella POV

" Cameron" she said, " I had noooo Idea he was so…hard core" she said. "what?" I say trying to keep the panic out of my voice. " yea some guy came and he was trying to start something…" my mind started racing. What if it was Tye? What if they found us? " but the principle came and shut it down. Some guy from across the tracks" she said rolling her eyes. I felt Tremaine's steady gaze on me " well that's good" I said nonchalantly. The door bell rang " why is it that every time I'm over here you get company?" Alana said. "hmm I wonder" he said getting up and answering " wats good Jay…what the hell happened?" Jay came in looking as if he got in a fight. " omg babe what happened" Alana said rushing to him. He looked at her " Alana who do you want me or Brandon?" and the whole room got quiet. "Jermaine i- " "no Alana. Who do you want? I see how he looks at you and acts around you. " he said. "Jermaine Brandon doesn't- " "Bull s***! Stop lying to me" he said standing up, "Alana I love you" he said quietly, "but I can't be in a relationship with you if you can't be honest with me." "Jermaine listen to me!" Alana said grabbing his face and making him look at her. " I love you Jermaine I only want you. I don't want Brandon". Jermaine looked in her eyes for awhile and pulled her to him and kissed her. "awwww" I said putting my arms around them both "isn't this adorable I mean really" I started steering them toward the door and opened it as they walked out " just beautiful bye" I closed the door and looked at Tremaine. "well well" I said walking over and sitting next to him as he wrapped his arms around me. " Tremaine…" I said quietly. "yes" " I don't want you to think like Jermaine with Cameron" I said. He was quiet for awhile and he kissed the top of my head."baby I love you" he said quietly. I kissed him and we finished well studying.

The Next Day

I was still sleep when I felt someone pull my blankets off "what the? Alana omg" I laid down and pulled my blanket up. "come on sleepy head we have to goo" she said whining. " I don't like you" I said getting up and walking to my closet. "no you love me" she sang sitting on my bed. I came out 30 minutes later wearing my hollister shorts, take it easy crop top and boots and sunglasses. "come on" Alana said pulling me downstairs, we drove to the mall. We automatically went to juicy, I had learned that even though Alana went to this high school her family had money. "omg look it's the purse" I gasped grabbing Alana''s arm, "I must have it" I walked to it. "Really? Ella" Alana said. We didn't see Rosa and her girls outside sitting on the benches looking at us. "hey I want it" I whined. " ahh mademoiselle has fabulous taste" a cute sales guy said smiling at me. "thank you" I said looking at Alana who stuck her tongue out. I laughed " told you soo" I said. " I can put it at the register until you're ready" he said still smiling, " sure thanks" he walked away. " ok was he flirting?" Alana asked looking at a shirt dress, " I don't know…. That would look so cute on you with like a belt". "yeah it would…hey is that Trey?" we looked through the windows and saw Tremaine and Brandon talking to Rosa and her girls who were obviously flirting. "shame shame shame" I said "I want this bracelet too and can we go to lucky's? I need jeans" I said as we checked out. I loved the outdoor mall in Chicago as we put our shades on walking to Lucky's. " oh look who it is" it was Lucy of course. " oh God stalker much?" Alana said looking at Brandon who looked down. " Alana let's just go I don't feel like a scene today. It's bad enough they stick out like crazy" I said. And honestly they did. " Fine" Alana said sighing when Jermaine hugged her from behind. "oh no again?" I said whining Alana laughed and pushed me "hey new merchandise" I said. " we are going to luckys because some people are too short for normal jeans" Alana said. "nooo they just shorten my favorites brand and I'm not short…I'm travel size" "lies". "Anyways what are you guys doing here?" She asked Jermaine. " Just looking around" he said as some girls walking by giggled and smiled at him. " you should come with us" I said grabbing his other arm. "um I-" "great!" Alana said steering us toward Lucky's. "what are you guys up 2?" he asked "nothing" I said innocently as we walked in the store. Some girls stared at Jermaine smiling " sooo " he said sitting down " what is really going on?" "once again nothing" I said picking up a couple pairs of jeans and telling the cashier I needed them shortened and jotted down my number. "there nowww we can go eat" I said to Alana. We went to P.F Changs and sat down and ordered when rosa, lucy, Brandon and Tremaine walked in. I frowned "for someone who hates being around her he sure doesn't mind now" I said lightly. " Elle it's not like that" Jermaine said as they made their way to the table. "hey all" Rosa said hanging on Brandon. Alana looked at me and I just shook my head. "um hey..Trey" Jermaine said as if he was asking something. "hey jay…hey baby" he said looking at me I looked at him and looked at my menu. "Ella" he said sitting next to me. " well me and lucy have to go we had a great time" she kissed Brandon. "ew" Alana said quietly and they left. " um- cough- so whats up" Brandon said sitting down. " Baby its not like how it looks me and B were looking around and they found us" Tremaine said. " here are your drinks" our waiter came back ( and yes he was very cute I must admit) putting drinks in front of Jermaine and Alana. " and for you" he said smiling putting my strawberry tea in front of me " I added a little something extra it wasn't sweet enough" he winked at me before leaving. I looked around the table " what? It's not my fault I'm adorable" I said looking at Alana. " Oh please" she said. " So you want to go there? Really? What about the police?" "how dare you go there it wasn't my fault I was in a hurry". " wait a minute Ella what police?" "well on our way to the mall Alana decided to speed and we got pulled over. Turns out the guy was named Jarell and was recently single. He's a great guy and the breakup was all her fault" I said drinking some of my tea "mmm that's good" " are you serious?" Tremaine said looking at me. " well yeah it has real strawberries in it" I said, " I know your not jealous". " no I'm not jealous" Tremaine said balling his fists up under the table. The table got quiet after that, as the waitress came back " are you ready to order?" she asked. "yes" we ordered samplers and just sat there. "you had to say jarell didn't you." " hey I just wanted everyone to know that im not the only one". "anyways" Jermaine said cutting in, " um B did you find or see anything?" " nah not really we didn't get a lot of time to shop you know?" he said and then actually blushed " I mean we got um" " mmmhmm we know what you got" Alana said and I covered my mouth. " Why are ya'll so jealous of them?" he said suddenly. We both gasp " I know he didn't just-" "baby calm down" Jay said. "hey" Rosa said, " we thought we would join" she said sitting down next to Brandon. Alana looked at me and I looked at her and shook my head. " so Alana hows the relationship" Rosa said looking at Jay. "perfect" Alana spat out looking at her I had the feeling something was going to go down. " That's good it must be hard though with your girl going away for college and you being left here alone" rosa said. "well not everybody's job can be working on a pole" Alana replied. "oh that was just wrong" I said" come on now". " hey I keeps it real" Alana said still cool and collected. "well maybe if you put out your man wouldn't be chilling with other girls" Rosa said. " ok no you did not" Alana said standing yp. " uh-oh" I said quietly, "um Rosa I wouldn't have done that" "Do you know where I'm from? Lima heights adjacent. yea on the wrong side of the tracks. Now leaves befores I ends you" "oh please" Rosa said pulling her shirt up a little looking scared. Alana sat down " don't make me pull that weave out ya head" " I wouldn't take that I wouldn't take that mmm" I sat drinking. Alana laughed " Ella I'm trying to be mad" " sorry" I said as the waitress came and sat the food down. "sooo" Tremaine said " um what did you order?" he asked. "Well we know Alana knows" Rosa said snidely. " That's it I'm gone" Alana said standing up " I'm sick of this bitch" " I know you didn't call me a bitch" Rosa said standing up " right" Lucy said standing next to her. "oh I think she did say bitch" I said standing. " oh look who got some confidence" Lucy said looking at me. "ok I'm sick of both of you, you want to talk about everybody else but you're both just thirsty females who don't have anything and never will have anything". "seriously you're just mad because well look at us and we're smart and we have style" Alana said, " Brandon get your sluts before I do something I wont regret". "yo this is crazy" Jay said, " ya'll do need to go because we were here first though". " I'm not leaving" Lucy said sitting. "fine" I said reaching into my purse and pulling out a hundred dollar bill and throwing it on the table. "Alana?" " yeah I'm sick of dealing with this lets bounce"

Tremaine POV

Maybe I should have helped a little more I think watching Alana and Ella leave. "Man that wasn't cool" Jermaine said looking at Brandon. " what? Trey didn't help either" " What was I supposed to do?" i said looking at Brandon and getting up "I'll be right back". I took out my iPhone and pressed 1 which called Ella. After a few rings she picked up "hello?" "hey um baby we need to talk" I said sitting down. " Tremaine-" "no I mean I shouldn't have let that happened I am so sorry" " Tremaine i-screams-" " hello? Hello?" the phone disconnected I ran back to Jay. " we have to go find ella and Alana something bad is going on" Brandon got up "lets go". We drove back out the mall and about 15 minutes down we saw a crowd; two cars were flipped over. And one was Alana's.

Brandon POV

Now yes I know Alana isn't mine but I was scared as hell when Trey said something was wrong. We got out the car at the scene "um hey whats going on?" I asked one guy. "car accident. Drunk driving so typical" he shook his head. " are they alive?" I said my voice cracking a little. " yeah in pretty bad shape though the car hit that one on the passenger side. Ran a red light." I looked at Trey and he looked like his whole world was over. " All right everyone in your cars we're blocking off the street" a cop said. Jay looked at us " we gotta follow the ambulance they cant be going far". We got back in the car called their parents and went to the hospital to wait.

Tremaine POV

Ella's mom and Alana's fam were sitting down while honestly I was pacing and shaking. " oh come on honey sit down" Ella's mom said taking my hand. " I just keep thinking what if?" I say quietly. "oh no Ella's a fighter she has too much to live for. She's going to be fine" she said putting her arm around me. " Alana Jackson and Gabriella Rodgers?" a doctor said coming up. "yes?" we stood up. " well good news and bad news. Bad news is the driver was highly intoxicated at the time. He well plowed into the passenger side of the car. The thing is since her car is very tiny when he hit he almost went completely over it but his tire kind of mushed it. Now your daughters and I'm guessing significant others are going to be ok. But they are bruised and stitched up, we're going to prescribe pain medicine and do some xrays to make sure no significant head damage was done". Alana and Ella's mothers let out a breath of relief. "Can we see them?" Jay asked. "Of course we put them in the same room and made sure they were comfortable as possible. It's room 216" We walked down the hall and walked in a huge room with two big beds a bathroom lots of chairs and two flat screens. "that is the last time I drive on the intersection" a voice said, Alana of course. " It was a freak accident could have happened anywhere" they sighed. We walked in and saw them in beds and they were bandaged up pretty good. "oh thank god" Ella's mom rushed to her side. "I'm fine mom really" she said. "yeah it could have been worse" Alana said as her mom touched her face. "well we're going to get coffee we'll be right back" "ok" they left. "So your ok really?" I said pulling a chair next to Ella's bed. "yeah I'm good" She said smiling. "good" Jay said kissing Alana's hand. Brandon was leaning against the wall "hey um you can sit you know" Alana said weakly making a joke. "nah..um..i'm good". It actually looked like he was crying a little? "Really Brandon? I mean you can sit we're not going or driving anywhere soon" Ella said looking over at Alana. "how can you act like everythings ok?" Brandon said finally. "you could have died or…." "But we didn't" Alana said, " we didn't die or get hurt that badly. Sure we're going to be here for a few days and have some major migraines but we can't complain". "yeah and we're in here together so you can talk about Alana for days and she cant do anything" Ella said. "You had to point that out" Alana said " I hate the hospital". Brandon smiled " you know you're right" he said laughing " this is going to be fun I'll be right back" he walked out. "wow he actually has a heart" Alana said. "you know I love you and I'll do anything for you" I said to Ella. "I know I love you 2" she said kissing me. I guess its really true you never know what you have until its gone.

Next Day

Ella POV

I woke up and forgot where I was when I saw bunches of flowers everywhere " Alana?" I said and I hear her murmur something. "hmm what?" she said " whats with all the flowers?" I asked pressing the button to make my bed go up and reaching for one of the cards and reading it from Tremaine "awww" I said as Alana reached for the one by her bed. "wow…Brandon is really sweet" she said putting it in the drawer. " Brandon?" I asked " don't you mean Jermaine?" "no Brandon he sent me flowers" she leaned back down. The nurse knocked on the door " breakfast" she sang and placed trays on a table and rolled it over. We ate in silence watching the news.

Trey POV

School was completely boring without my girl there. Me and B were at lunch all looking depressed. " this is awful lets face it lets just cut the rest of school and go visit them" Brandon said. I just keep thinking does Brandon really like Alana? I mean it kind of makes since… "sure" I said shrugging "its boring anyways". We left and drove to the hospital. "ok so the answer is…. What is Antartica" " are you serious? Really" we walked in on them watching jeporady on one tv and a soap opera on another. " whatever ugh I cant stand phylis" Alana said looking at it, "me neither god she Is so slutty" Ella said. "hey" I said walking "what are you guys doing?" "watching tv" Ella said kissing me "hey aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" "we were but we got bored" Brandon said sitting down "you guys look energetic" he said looking at Alana. " haha" she said but…wait was she smiling? I looked at Ella. " I loved the flowers" she said kissing my cheek. " it was nothing" I said staring in her eyes. Honestly I know I'm in love with her I want her with me all the time. She moved over in her bed and I laid next to her "you know for a hospital bed this is kind of comfortable" I said joking kissing her hand. "right" she said laughing ten minutes later I looked down and saw she had fell asleep on my chest. I looked over at Brandon who was talking to Alana something was up. I just needed to figure out what it was.

Later

"so whats up with you and Alana?" me and Brandon were smoking at my crib even though I promised ella I was going to stop. " nothing we were just talking" "sure" I said " then how come you didn't tell Jay we were going?" "look Alana is a nice girl she's sweet and funny and cute and feisty and sexy…." "ay yo I get it" I said smoking some more. " it's just it looks like somethings going on" "nothing is going on" Brandon said looking down. "If you like her man you gotta make a move or something I've never seen you like this" "I can't. I mean how do I make a move? She's different than most girls". "hey I got Ella so you can get Alana, but first we have to get Jermaine".

Two weeks later

Ella POV

I was soo happy to be back at school with Tremaine I missed him sooo much. I was wearing Abercrombie shorts, crème de la crème pullover and Jordans. Yes my style had switched up I'm a mix ok? I was at my locker pulling out my books. "hey Ella" is was Jordan from my Spanish class " whats good?" " not much ready for free" I said falling in step with him " I need a latte asap". He laughed " you really need to get better at the energy drinks" he said. "whatever" I laughed, "see you in AP" I told him walking out to my car. "yo wats gud Ella" a light skinned tatted guy said leaning on his car. "um hi" I said unlocking my door. "so you staying with Tremaine I hear" he said. " Do I know you?" I asked. "nah but I know you" he said blowing me a kiss and getting in his car. "Psycho" I said softly to myself getting in my car and driving to starbucks.

Lunch

"so um whats up with Brandon?" I asked Alana sitting at a picnic table. "I think I'm falling for him" she said quietly. "wow" I said drinking my lemonade. Things were getting crazier and crazier….

Saturday Night

There was a party at Tremaines house that night and everyone came. "Hey" I said covering Tremaines eyes " mmm hey baby" he said kissing me. "so may I ask whats with the whole party thing? You were kind of against it at first…" "well I just thought it was a good idea" he said not meeting my eyes. "mmhmm hey Alana" I said hugging and kissing her "you look great. "thanks so do you.." she said looking around. "ok truth time what is up you guys are hiding something does it have anything to do with the Brandon?" I asked as Alana blushed. "it does…Alana!" "what he asked me to come so im here its not cheating…" she trailed off. "hey" it was Brandon and he looked very different. "wow you clean up nice" I said looking at him " polo and RL I love it". He blushed looking down "um yea thanks". " ….ok so babe do you want to dance?" Tremaine asked pulling me to the floor putting his hands around my waist. "am I in trouble?" he asked. "hmmm I'm still thinking about it" I said. "he was just miserable and I wanted to see if he would do it" Tremaine said "we just need…" "to mind our own business?" I said. "yea" he said kissing me.

Monday

For some reason I was expecting the worst that day but nothing happened at all. Valentines Day was coming up soon and there was a dance happening again like the last one but im not sure if I was going. "deep in thought Chica?" Alana said walking next to me "yea I mean I guess today is so boring" I said sitting down at my desk. "scientists of tomorrow we had a little competition last month and its time to announce who will be going to nationals….. Alana and Ella!" everyone clapped. "your project was amazing and you will be representing our school at the state competition" "yes I told you" I said to Alana and we just Laughed.

Lunch

We were trying to brainstorm "I got it we can bend gravity!" Alana said suddenly as Tremaine and Brandon sat down. "hmm that could work anyone can reduce the level of gravity but actually bending it around a stable object like silver or some other metal is unknown" I said. Brandon sighed "really?" "hey we have work" Alana said hitting Brandons arm "seriously we have to have a good project If we want to win nationals" I said sitting back. "hey" Jermaine said sitting "hey stranger" I said eating Tremaines chips " where have you been sir?" Jay laughed "just stuff" Me and Alana caught each other's eyes. "so I heard the good news we have future scientists at our school" he said looking at us. "yup we are going all the way" Alana said holding her Arizona tea up as I clinked it "totally we'll be the first". "well well well" it was Lucy. "oh I knew I smelled something foul but I thought it was from the kitchen" Alana said and I laughed. "ha ha anyways….Jay I just wanted to ask if you were free tonight again" she said smiling. "of course" he said and she smiled and blushed and walked away. "well I gotta go see you guys later" he said leaving. "close your mouths" I said looking around "this calls for Chloe. "whose Chloe?" " only the biggest gossip girl in the school if your nice to her she tells you everything Hey Chloe ready for AP bio?" "yeah I guess hey congrats on winning! The trip to New York should be a good award If you win nationals" Alana and I looked at each other " we were wondering about Jermaine.." "oh yeah he's chilling with Lucy again tonight I guess their going to their spot at Ihop". "how did she know that happened like 30 seconds ago?" Brandon said. "shes that good anyways Ihop?" "yeah they go and talk about stuff like how they both don't feel like they belong. They bonded over Alanas rejection and Tremaines". "well thanks Chloe" I said. "no problem later" she walked off. "wow I didn't reject him did i?" I looked at Tremaine "well I mean kind of….". The table got quiet and I guess we got our bomb that day

Tremaine POV

"hey man so you and Lucy?" I asked Jay "she's not as bad as you think and Alana dumped me she just cant tell me" "hey I get it Lucy is easy but man I just don't trust her" "and I could trust Alana" he said looking at me "your right but I think you guys need to talk about it". "it just hurts because I love her so much and I know Brandon is your best friend but I thought we were boys too…." "we are man look I don't know whats up but you gotta man up and see whats going on".

Tuesday

Ella POV

I was walking down the hallway and I couldn't help but think I was kind of getting used to this school. Tommorow is Valentines Day and Tremaine hasn't said anything about it so I'm not sure what we're doing. I open my locker to pull out my books. "hey" it was Tremaine wearing a grey cardigan, jeans and jordans of course with his shades tucked in his shirt. "hey" I said closing my locker as he pulled me to him and kissed me softly. "No pda in the hallways" a teacher said walking by quickly and I blushed a little as Tremaine rolled his eyes. "anyways what are you doing after school today?" "well me and Alana have to work on our project for nationals" I said as he groaned. "aw come on baby we don't spend any time together anymore" he said falling in step with me. "that's because your either at basketball practice, with Brandon, talking to Alana ….about Brandon" I said stopping in front of my class. "I know but I handled it" "Tremaine" "and we're out of the picture" he said putting his hands on my waist "its all on them now". "ok well I guess me and Alana can work on our project another time" I said. "mmm good" he said hugging me "see you later babe" ok so you know I love him right?

Lunch

Me and Alana were writing the plan for our project. We knew the whole procedure and basically had to figure out how to get it to work. "whats up"Jay said sitting down with a can of Rockstar. He seemed different more confidant? Alana looked at me "well I have to meet Tremaine I'll see you guys later" I said getting up and leavin. Something was going down today

Later

I was walking in the halls wearing green shorts and white flowy top with green and red little flowers. I saw Jay hugging Alana "ok well I'll see you later?" "yea" she said smiling kissing him. I walked over "um hello?" I said when Jay left " spill the deets puhlease!" I said grabbing her arm and walking off. "Jermaine and I…did it last night" she said blushing. "oh my god no way" I said pulling her down "that's right we decided to give us another try" "what? I thought nvm what about Brandon?" I asked and she looked down. "well we're not really alike…" she trailed off as Brandon walked by with Rosa. "oh ok I see…." I said looking at Brandon " well I have to go to class I'm happy that you two are happy" I said getting up and grabbing my bag and walking to class and sitting down. "ok class today we will be partnering up and deciphering this code Ella I want you to partner up with Tony…" I looked back at Tony not that he wasn't nice he was just quiet and shy. He had long braids and milk chocolate skin. I get up and walk back to his desk "um hey" I say quietly. "hey…" I could tell this wasn't going to go easy "ok well this code is very basic so…." Still silence. "….can you please talk Tony?" I say frustrated. "I'm sorry I understand the code s-s-s-s-s-o we don't…h-have to t-" he sighed for a minute "talk". I just looked at him "you don't talk because you have a stutter?" I said. "yyy-es". "that's ok I mean it doesn't mean you don't have to talk I mean if I can finish your sentence for you is that ok?" I asked. "sure y-y-es if if you can do that it will help" he said slowly and I just smiled at him. "ok well lets get started…"

Later

"So Alana and Jay are back together" I said laying down my head on Tremaine's stomach. "yea…." He said quietly rubbing my hair. "Is Brandon ok?" I said sitting up looking at him. "I don't know I mean he's mad as hell because he thinks jay is kind of stealing his swag a little." "he did seem more confident…." I trailed off. "yea he's pissed off" Tremaine said as the bell rang and he got up "thought you would be over soon" he said as I stood up. "man I'm mad af!" it was Brandon of course. "how that nigga gone come and steal my swag my look my everything!" he flopped down next to me. "I'm so sorry Brandon" I said "you know why he did that right?" "No" I sighed "Brandon Alana liked well your swag and your attitude Jay is just trying to copy it so Alana falls back for him I mean Lucy?" Brandon sat there for awhile thinking. " I was falling for her" he said quietly . "well I hate doing this but what Jay did was cold so….tomorrow is the day of love" I said getting up and sitting on the arm rest next to him and pulling him to me, "so you have to go in for the kill" "yeah I know a lot of places around Chicago where no one will look for a dead body" "um Brandon.." I said putting my arm around his neck "kill is just a expression". "but if we don't he'll just come back" he said and I laughed. "no sweetie you know you have to act a fool in front of everybody for her love while Jay is being 'gangster' you'll be the sweet sad romantic guy in the movies we all want to win in the end". "your right" he said standing up " I know what I have to do" he said standing up "thanks Ella see you tomorrow" he said leaving. "wow well I see you have him eating out of your hand" he said "well I want Alana to be happy" I said grabbing my bag "speaking of which I have to go home" I said wrapping my arms around his waist. " ohhh come on" "nope I have" standing on my tip toes kissing him softly "to go" "I see well I will see you tomorrow" he said as I left

Valentine's Day

I finally got to class and sat down "ok happy Valentines Day! We have valentine roses to hand out" Jana walked in wearing flowers in her hair carrying a basket of flowers handing them out until she had a big bouquet of multicolor Lilies which are my favorite flowers. "Ms. Layla happy Valentines day!" she said handing them to me as a I blushed when the girls all ohhhed "big surprise coming love always – Tremaine" I read. "that is so sweet I wish my bf had been that romantic" Jessica said looking at Cory. "you don't even like lilies" he said. "ok ok day of love people" Jana said skipping out.

Lunch

I was still on my valentines day high when I saw Brandon at least I think it was Brandon he was dressed up looking really good. "hey Alana" he said as everyone stopped " Look I know you can do better than me but I really like you and I want you to give me chance to show you I can be the right man for you, If you would just do me the honor of having lunch with me". "awwwwwww" I said "go on you know you want to" I said to Lana. "ok sure" she said blushing taking his hand and getting in the car with him. " wow" It was Tremaine "finally" "honestly" speaking of which it's time for lunch" he said taking my hand and getting in the car. " So where are we going?" I ask "it's a secret and since free is right after lunch today we have even more time". We drove to the park down the street from school and go out, he led me to a park bench by a tree there was a picnic set up. "this is so sweet" I said kissing his cheek and he blushed a little "yea well I just wanted today to be special" he said as we sat down and started to eat. "I told you I can cook" he sat standing "please you didn't cook any of this" I said laughing and felt him putting something around my neck ad saw it was a beautiful gold chain with a hear shaped locket on it, engraved with the date that we started dating. "omg this is so beautiful" I said before opening it and saw he had put a pic that we took on his phone with him kissing my cheek in it. "I love you" he said, "I love you too" I said kissing him.

Later

I was walking down the hallway trying to catch up with Alana " hey how was lunch with-" "FIGHT! FIGHT!" we followed everyone and saw Jay and Brandon fighting "omg" Alana gasped "Brandon!" they both stopped fighting Jay was bleeding as Tremaine helped Brandon up. "this isn't it a show get to class damn". "why Alana I did everything for you" he said. " jay I am so sorry I really am but we talked about this" she said sadly. He shook his head " I tried everything he doesn't love you like I do" he said softly. " I think that's good" she said as he walked away. Brandon stood up and pulled Alana to him and they stood and hugged in their private moment.

The next day

I was wearing a blooming chiffon dress and chuck taylors having a pretty good day. Me and Alana were in the library working on our project for nationals that day when Brandon and Tremaines class walked in. "ok test 78 in 1….2….3" I pressed the button and the gravity in the bubble began to increases " ok bendddd" Alana said and just like that the colored air ( also know as gravity) began to circle around the piece of silver bending it and increasing. "yes!" we said hugging each other "wow smart and cute its unknown" Alana said "yea it's a gift we don't own it" I said as we laughed changing silver. " hmmm" it was their teacher Mr. Johnson "oh hey Mr. Jay" Alana said "we were just working on our science fair project" he looked at the clear bowl with just a piece of silver in it. "and what does it do?" he said crossing his arms. "we bend gravity sir around a piece of metal keeping it stable while the gravity around the object increases in various positions" I say turning the switch on the container of purple air depicting gravity. "ok test 79 in 1…2….3" I pressed the button "honestly if this works twice we should just retire" Alana said as the purple air filled the entire bowl moving to the top and so did the silver. "ok if this works again it should stabilize and circle the silver bending it" I said as it did exactly that coming from different locations . I turned off the container sucking the air out the piece of metal falling. "ok two times in a row we're totally ready" I said "very impressive never have I seen students even try something of this multitude" he said walking around the display. "Have you girls thought about being scientists?" "hmm not really we just love a challenge" Alana said looking at me as Mr J walked on. " sometimes we're just too good" I said. The judges from the state came over and so did Tremaines class. "hi I'm Alana and this is my partner Gabriella and our project is about gravity and not whether its real because obviously it is" Alana said as the judges laughed "it's a little more advanced we decided to bend and manipulate gravity" I said and they looked intrigued one guy put on his glasses " we figured the best way to depict this is using a solid matter the variable metal" Alana said taking her spot "we dyed the gravity multiple colors to show you the increases and decreases also the location" this time I plugged another container into the socket and turned it on. The air turned a murky black/purple and Alana winked at me as she pressed the button and Gravity began to increase. The colors separated into pink/blues/red/greens/purples and the piece of silver rose to the top she typed in the command as the silver stopped in the middle and the individual gravities each hit the silver bending it as the judges and students gasped. "so as you can see gravity can be bent and manipulated also separated." I pressed a button and the silver fell as I picked it up " Warning gravity can be painful, 79 tests later we can clearly say we have mastered gravity and all of her moods" I say tossing the silver at a judge who caught it and passed it around in amazement. "thank you" they clapped "that was the most amazing project we've ever seen" one said as they walked to the next still looking at the multicolor rainbow. "we so got this" I said high fiving Alana "totally". "how did you do that?" one guy asked "well 79 tests and multiple explosions later we realized you can actually dye air if you make the dye right" Alana said looking at me "I said I was sorry and would help repaint your room" I said. "well we're proud of you" Tremaine said hugging me "thanks I hope it was good enough" I said as we walked to the front and took out seats. It took forever to get to our grade "ok first place in the Science Fair and having the opportunity to take a first class private jet to New York with two guests, a 5000 dollar grand prize to spend, a limo ride to the jet from school is…" Me and Alana held hands because it was close some projects were good. " Alana Jackson and Gabriella Rodgers!" we jumped up and hugged each other as the teachers clapped and we walked to the stage with Ms. Jefferson our science teacher to accept our reward. "I told you we could do it!" Me and Alana hugged our teacher "thanks for believing in us Ms. Jefferson" I said. We found Tremaine and Brandon "we're going to _New York_" we sang before hugging them.

Monday

We were packed and ready as I got out of my moms car "have a good time sweetie and hey no s-e-" "ok mom I know" I said kissing her cheek and getting out. I had decided on my outfit with Alana that weekend.

I was walking down the hallway with some guys trying to talk to me " hola chica" I said to Alana "hola mi amor

Alana Ella

"ooooh sexy mija" I said making Alana blush as we walked down the hallways guys all staring until we found Brandon and Tremaine by their lockers double taking when they saw us. "um Trey I think we need to go" Brandon said pulling Alana to him "oh please" she said. "you do look sexy babe" Tremaine whispered in my ear " mmm thanks im so ready to go" I said as a teacher walked down that halls " to class people!". We shrugged and went in our homeroom all sitting in our spot. We listened to announcements and the bell rang to go to the next class and we were ready to go to. "have fun girls!" our home room teacher shouted as we walked outside and saw a long limo. "hello can I take your luggage?" a hispanic guy said opening the trunk and putting our luggage in. "so I hear you two girls won a science fair contest?" he said driving out of the parking lot. "yep we did" Alana said squeezing my hand as he chuckled "well I saw the jet and you will be muy pleased" he said. "ay dios mio" I said to Alana and he laughed. We pulled up to a long jet and he opened the door as a guy took out luggage out and put it on the plane. "well senoritas I will be here when you return to take you home you guys are lucky" he said. We got on the plane and saw the gold wall paper and plush red seats sitting down. " hello passengers we're having strawberry and nutella crepes, scrambled eggs and choice of drink for breakfast and about to lift off" a male attendant said over the intercom. I grabbed Tremaines "wow I can't believe my mom is letting me go" I said. He laughed "well she trusts you" he said kissing me as we took off.

Hours later

I woke up and stood up and woke up Lana "wow that was a nice nap" she said following me to the little nook and sitting down. "good afternoon ladies caramel frappes?" a lady asked. "sure" we said. "I'm so glad Brandon is here I truly think I made the right decision" she said. "well that's all that matters I'm glad you're happy and Brandon is so sprung its ridiculous" we laugh and hug "so as soon as we get there we are going shopping right?" "Noooo" it was Brandon "yes we are sir" I said " first we are going to Prada". "yes I need a new purse" Alana said. Brandon rolled his eyes "we are landing please take your seats and buckle up" a voice said as we rushed to out seats and buckled in. I woke Tremaine up "we're here" I said "mmmm what? Oh" he yawned as we pulled into the landing strip. "we hope you have a wonderful trip and we will see you in a week" the attendant said as we got off and into another car driving us to a luxury hotel. Once we finally got into the golden elevator with one of the staff we realized we had the pent suite. We got off "wow this is so beautiful" Alana said as we looked around "it is" I said looking at the hot tub blushing. "well shopping first!" "noooo" Tremaine "babe please just 30 minutes and then we can do what you guys want to do" I said. "fine" he sighed as we put our luggage down and got back into a taxi. "ahh I love city life did you know I lived here before Chicago?" Alana said "no I didn't I come here a lot just for shopping and things"I said as we got off in front of Chanel. "it's beautiful" I sighed as the guys sighed "30 mins" Brandon reminded us as we went inside.

2 hours later

"see not that long" We said holding dozens of bags "not long? We're starving" Brandon said standing up as our car came and we put our bags in the trunk. We pulled up in front of Nys finest thin crust pizzeria and sat down. "ok what can I get you folks?" a older guy said. "hmmm two sprites" Alana said looking at me. "and two root beers" Brandon finished " so where you kids from?" he asked setting our drinks on the table. " Chicago" Tremaine said. "ohhh no hey Angelo we got some chi town kids we gotta show em how pizza is supposed to taste" he said as older guy with black hair streaked with gray peaked out the door and laughed we looked at each other and laughed. "well we'll take one meat lovers and one vegetarian with broccoli" I said. "alright little lady" he said writing our order down before bringing some dough knots to the table. "so I know we're taking it easy but we have to go to one club before we leave" Alana said "agreed" I said, "but we said we would go where Tremaine and Brandon want to go" I said. "oh we know" they said looking at each other. The pizza came piping hot on the table. "mmm wow this tastes amazing" I said as he blushed "well we do have the best pizza in NY" he said before leaving. We ate in silence "ok what do you guys want to do?" she asked and they looked at each other

3 hours later

"this is so stupid" Alana said and I sighed, "finish line isn't that interesting". We sat on a chair as guys walked by looking at shoes "hey wats up ma" a guy said to me sitting down. "you two from around here?" he said to us and I looked at Alana. "no we're from Chicago" I said looking at Tremaine. "I see" he said "well if your-" "whats up?" Brandon said looking at the guy "oh well nice meeting you" he said coughing and leaving. "can we please leave we only spent two hours in chanel we've been here for 3 hours". "we're done we're done" Tremaine said and we sighed in relief and took the car back to the suite and fell asleep.

That night

I decided to get in the hot tub while everyone was sleeping so I opened my suitcase and found my pink and white bikini and got in. I sighed in relaxation turning on the tv watching iron man. "should have known you would be here" it was Tremaine wearing just shorts. "yea" I giggle "are you getting in?" "um sure" he said slipping in. "mmmm damn this feels good" he said stretching his arms. "yea….im so glad you're here" I said. "me 2" he said pulling me to him and kissing me deeply wrapping his arms around my waist. We kept kissing as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started kissing my neck "hey hey hey!" it was Alana. "oh god really" Tremaine said laying his head on my shoulder "yup hey you two getting in?" I said seeing Alana and Brandon. "sure" they both slipped in. "wow did you ever think we would be in New York in a pent suite instead of school?" Brandon said. "totally I thought about it all the time" Alana said and I laughed. "aren't you guys happy you have smart girlfriends?" she said. "yes we are" Brandon said kissing her. I smiled at Tremaine things were looking up.

The next morning

I woke up and brushed my teeth and went to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. " morning" Alana said as I poured us coffee. "that was the best sleep I've had in a long time". "I know right?" we sipped coffee " we should totally go to that bistro for breakfast" "yea lets wake up the guys" We go in to their rooms

"Tremaine wake up" I say pushing his shoulder "mmmm what?" he said and omg he looks so adorable sleeping "it's time to get up and go to breakfast" I said going to his closet and pulling out clothes. "babe get up!" I said jumping on his bed as he rolled over on top of me. "I'm awake" he said, "I know you are but we have to get a early start" I said as he kissed my neck " Alana will kill me". "ok fine fine I'm up" he said getting up wearing just boxers and I sighed, self control is hard sometimes ok?

Later

We had all got dressed and went to the little bistro. "so what is the plan for today?" Brandon said. "hmmm I don't know" we said. "we can always do the tourist stuff or the native stuff". Tremaine and Brandon looked at each other "native".

We were walking down the street and saw some street musicians they were playing the drums. "hey look" I said as we stopped and listened one guy who looked about 20 motioned for me to come closer. "oh no" I said shaking my head. "its easy" he said walking to me still playing . "here you hold these and just play it doesn't matter about the beat you create the beat" I looked at Alana who shrugged and start beating the drum and the other guys caught on to it. "omg wow" I said laughing and stopping "you guys are amazing" "well thank you you kids aren't from here are you?" "no they're from Chicago, she used to live here and im just world wide" I say shrugging as he laughed "it was nice meeting you!" I said as we walked away. "why me?" I said " you look the youngest" Alana said shrugging. "whatever" I said hitting her. 20 mins later

We were back uptown at Paneras, drinking smoothies and eating pasta. "so what are we doing today?" Alana said. "well I was thinking we go see a show tonight" I said. "please no opera or musical" Brandon groaned. "uh we did what you guys want so tonight we are going to a musical" Alana said. "yay!" I said clapping "I totally know what to wear" I said "speaking of which did you guys bring dress clothes?" Brandon and Tremaine looked at each other. "we're going shopping" Alana and I said.

We walked into Barneys "hello can I help you?" a man said. "yes they need suites for something casual yet dressy for a show tonight" I said " you know dressy but not too dressy" " I know exactly what you mean" he said " oh my this should be fun follow me" he said walking "no" Brandon said "oh come on" Alana said pulling him. Me and Alana sat waiting "ok first one I love come on boys". They walked out in multiple outfits including a violet one that had me and Alana dying laughing. "ok last one I think I got this one perfect". They walked out Tremaine had on slacks , vest, long sleeve shirt, Louis Vitton scarf. " I love the scarf" I said. " accessories matter ok?" he said and I laughed. "do you like it?" I asked Tremaine who was looking in the mirror " I kind of do" he said and the guy walked over adding a watch "perfect" he said. "I love it" I said " what about you Brandon?" Brandon had one slacks, ¾ sleeve suit jacket and dress shoes. "you look so sexy omg" Alana "we will be the hottest people there". "and probably the youngest" Brandon said. "oh come on we'll take it" I said to the guy as the guys went back in the dressing room. I handed the guy my black card. "what about you girls don't you need new outfits?" "well we could look…" Alana said.

30 minutes later

"I love it" Alana said looking in the mirror "ohh I like" Brandon said "can we go now?" "brandon… Ella come on I wanna see" "I don't know this is a little different…" "baby your beautiful in whatever and im starving" I walked out wearing a studded bandeau dress , zanotti heels, yves saint Laurent clutch. " I love it it's perfecto mija" "thank you don't you love the shoes". "I love them we're getting it" she told him. "wow I dk its kind of revealing" "I have nothing to reveal" I said looking at Tremaine in the mirror. Alana laughed "oh come on" he said standing behind me motioning to my chest "nothings showing babe I think im overdressed it's fine" "fine I just think you look a little too sexy for all those old people" he said sitting " I know your not talking" I said making him blush.

That night

We showed up at the show all dressed and walked in and it was a mixture of ages. We had a pretty good time and afterwards we went out to dinner. "now that was pretty good admit it" I said my curls had turned into cute waves. " It was ok I admit" Brandon said as we looked at the menu. Brandon and Tremaine ordered lobster while I ordered chicken parmesan and Alana ordered veal. "wine?" our waiter said asking me. "sure" I said and I felt everyone looking at me "what? In France everyone drinks it. Its healthy to drink one glass a day I started when I was like 9". He poured us drinks. "well I would like to propose a toast" Alana said "instead of being stuck in that wretched place we call school we are out living and breathing New York. Luckily you guys ended up we the smartest girls in said school but we are also lucky to get the sexiest guys in Chicago". " I concur" I said laughing and we clinked glasses before drinking to our good fortune.

That night

I had just got out the shower wearing boxers and a tight tank, no I wasn't trying to trap him but you know I wanted to look cute. I turned in the mirror my boobs were good and perky and actually looked bigger. I knocked on Tremaines room. "hey whats up he said he was just wearing ballers and once again I was caught off guard. "not much I cant sleep" I said crossing my arms. "oh so you want to bother me until you fall asleep?" "yup" I said laughing sitting on his bed. "fine" he said laughing taking his pants off and laying down. He pulled me to him and kissed my head. I could feel the warmth from his body radiating against me. "did you have a good day?" he asked "yea I did" I said laying my head on his chest. I felt him rubbing my back and for some reason I started kissing him.

Five minutes Later

I was on my back and we were still making out "mmmm baby" he moaned kissing my neck " we really shouldn't be doing this". "I know we should totally stop" I said. He kept kissing me lifting my shirt and kissing my stomach, he lifted it higher and I gasped feeling his tongue flicking my nipples. "mmm Tremaine" I moaned feeling him rubbing and squeezing my boobs before sighing. "babe I cant do this" he said. "why not?" I asked sitting up looking at him. "I just can't" he said. "is it because im not pretty enough?" I asked standing up. "no its not that its-" "its ok" I said leaving.

The next day

I woke up and went to the kitchen seeing Alana and Tremaine there and I ignored him pouring coffee. "so um nice night?" Alana asked "sure" I said slamming the cabinet shut. I was wearing jean rip off shorts, pink hi low thin sweater and pink chuck taylors. "so what are we um doing today?" Brandon said walking in and I shrugged drinking coffee. "ok we need to talk" Alana said pulling me "whats up chica?" she said. "well last night I went to Tremaines room and we started kissing and he was taking it farther but he stopped and said he couldn't do it". "oh honey im sure its not bc your not pretty enough" "i-wait how did? " oh come on we're girls we know the drill and he probably didn't because well he's him. He loves you and wants it to be special probably". I didn't say anything maybe she was right and I sighed "lets go back" we went back into the kitchen. "we know what we want to do" Brandon said " we are going to lids" me and Alana opened our mouths but "please hold all comments until the end" we sighed. "that's all the shopping we're doing nothing else today".

Lids

We were at the store "wow nothing but hats" I said "so boring". "honestly can we look somewhere else?" "no" Brandon said " sorry babe but I don't trust you around stores". We sighed "can I help you ladies?" a young black guy asked. "no we're just waiting for them" Alana said rolling her eyes toward the guy and I shook my head "how long do you think they can be here we could sneak out" I said. " don't even think about it" Brandon said and I sighed. Me and Alana went and sat down on a chair and a light skinned girl with short shorts on walked in and looked Tremaines way and walked by in front of them slowly and they actually stared at her ass! "did they?" "they did" I said. "can we go now?" I asked "definitely" we walked out the store.

Tremaine and Brandon

"damn man" Brandon said when she walked by "seriously you don't see that in Chicago" Trey said shaking his head.

Ella and Alana

"The nerve!" Alana said we were getting mani pedis at a spa "honestly and they were just so blatantly staring" I said pissed off. "ay man trouble?" my nail lady asked "yea they stared at some girls ass in front of us" Alana said. " black boys these days" she said shaking her head painting my nails. "we should've dated Italian guys" I said and we both sighed.

With Tremaine and Brandon

We bought our hats finally still looking at that girl "hey lets go before oh no" Brandon said. "what?" I said and looked "oh no where did they go?" "I think we messed up and you messed up again" he said referring to that night. "lets go man" I said opening the door.

Ella and Alana

We were getting our feet done "did we over react?" Alana asked. "I don't know I mean that was disrespectful right in front of us" I said. We finished and paid and left. "shameful" I said as we caught a taxi taking us back to the suite. We got out and got on the elevator and walked in eating ice cream. "you know the Ben and Jerrys here is five times better" Alana said. " so true" I said closing the door. "well look whos here"Brandon said standing up "you have any idea how worried sick we were" "well sorry mom I thought you knew we've both been here before" I said. "I don't know what" "calm down I'll handle this" Tremaine said walking in. "how dare both of you- " "oh spare me you both stared at a girl in front of us! So I'm sorry if we are being dramatic. We would love to stare at guys when they walk by us with no shirts on but we don't because we for some stupid reason care" I said "honestly that was wrong on so many levels Ella lets go" we walked into my room and slammed the door.

That night

" the nerve of him!" Alana said putting on a big shirt to go to bed. "I know can you dig it?" I said getting in on one side "well we showed them" she said getting in. "I'm proud of us" she said "so am I" we turned off the lights and laid there. "so no kiss?" Alana said "oh sorry" I said and we kissed and went to sleep.

That morning

We woke up and got dressed

"so tell me lana whats on the schedule for today?" I said braiding my hair back. "well I think we should go to the empire state building and climb up since we're feeling so sporty today" she said side braiding her hair. "hmmm I think your right" I said "lets go" we grabbed our back packs and phones and walked out the room. "nothing I hear nothing" Lana said and I rolled my eyes "they're probably already gone looking at girls" I said as we left.

Brandon and Tremaine

"we fucked up be honest" Brandon said. "yea I know but its not like we meant to…it's habit" Tremaine said "the thing is how do we get them to know we're serious?" They both sat in silence thinking. "hey" it was the girl from Lids "I'm Chanel and this is my bff Alexa" Brandon and Tremaine looked at each other "we're taken but thanks" they said getting up and leaving "why couldn't we do that before?" they sighed.

Alana and Ella ( Ella POV)

We were huffing up the stairs "ok wait let me catch my breath" I said as we sat on the steps. "ok this seemed like a way better idea when we were riding the elevator" she sighed. Two guys were jogging up and stopped "hey you girls ok?" they asked "yea we're just taking our time" Alana said and they looked at each other. "we can carry you up" one said "I'm Shawn". We looked at each other and shrugged. "sure" we said and we got on their backs and they started jogging. "this is so embarrassing" Alana said " I know it was your idea" I said. "it didn't look so bad from a distance". We got to the top "thanks that was really sweet" Alana said. "no problem I'm Trent" he said shaking her hand smiling at her. "we come here for a jog a few times a week" Shawn said. They were shirtless and had 6 packs for days. "so we better go" I said "but it was nice meeting you" I pulled Lana into the elevator. "wow we are so sprung" she sighed.

Afternoon

We walked back in the suite, "I'm exhausted" I said. There were flowers everywhere "what is this?" Alana said. "umm" Tremaine and Brandon walked out "we're so sorry" they said. "it was out of line and disrespectful and that girl is just any other video girl. We're sorry". Alana and I looked at each other " I just we both felt bad because she looks how every guy wants and we don't look like that" Alana said. " oh baby we don't want girls like that" Brandon said. "seriously we fell in love with you because your smart, sweet, funny and so beautiful" Tremaine said. "we're guys and we're still getting used to dating girls like you….can you forgive us and give us another chance?" we looked at each other "I guess" I said. Both guys sighed "thanks trey –trey hit hits- we messed up a lot and uh I dk what we were thinking" "we forgive you but its gonna take a lot to get us back" Alana said folding her arms. "we know" Brandon said putting his arms around her. I stayed where I was looking at Tremaine "baby I'm sorry I I don't know what to say" he said and I saw Brandon slap his head and I shook my head "yea I know" I said walking in my room closing the door. "really? You're supposed to beg and then be hard, you bein hard when you should've begged". "I'm sorry I froze I keep messing up" he said looking at Lana "what I dk I did all I could"" she said and Trey sighed before knocking on the door. "yes?" I said pulling out clothes from my closet looking for something to wear. "baby im so sorry" he said sitting down on the bed. "I love you and I was a idiot and I'm so wrong….to be honest do you have any idea how much I wanted to make love to you that night?" I didn't say anything " I mean you came in there with your tiny shorts and tank on, lying next to me you were driving me crazy. But I want our first time to be special not just lust because…I love you too much" "I get it but like Alana said…" "no I don't want a girl like her those girls are a dime a dozen but your special" "I love you" I said as he kissed me softly. "lets order room service I'm starving" I said grabbing his hand pulling him to the living room. "yea I see the love birds have made up" Alana said looking at the menu sitting on Brandons lap. "haha" I said, "see anything? i'm like starving from those stairs". Lana laughed " Ella we didn't make it half way sweetie" she said. "so how did you get down?" Brandon asked kissing Alanas shoulder "we had to get help….because ella stopped" I gasped "lies you said it wasn't that many I didn't see you walking" I said. Brandon and Tremaine both laughed "well next time don't leave without us" Tremaine said as we sighed feeling the burn in our legs. "ok so im thinking nachos…"Brandon said looking over Alanas shoulder "and I think I will take the steak burger with ice tea" "just for you?" I asked and he shrugged "I'm a guy" he said wrapping his hands around Alanas waist. "well nachos do sound good…. But I think I want a veggie pizza…Ella would you share with me?" she said "of course" I said " and two sprites of course" and we laughed. We ordered room service and waited for it, and a knock on the door "room service" he pushed the cart of food inside "thanks" I said sliding him a tip "no thank you" he smiled his old face lighting up as I closed the door. We cut the pizza and started eating. "this is really good" we sat munching.

The next Day

I woke up first and padded barefoot to the balcony with my coffee listening to the sounds of the city. I decided to call my mom "hello?" I felt a weight life off me hearing her voice "hey mom I miss you" I said and she laughed "really I thought you were having fun with your bffs" she said and I could her here pouring her morning coffee. "I am we're having a lot of fun here" I said looking out at the traffic "its never quiet here like home…." She was quiet for a minute. By home I meant Europe where I was born originally " I know honey" she said. "well I have to go but I'll call you tonight I have a lot to tell you and I brought you some stuff from Mama Mia" I said excitedly I knew it was her favorite musical. "ok El I love you" she said "I love you 2 bye" I hung up. "missing her?" it was Lana sitting down in her PJ's too. "yea…its weird traveling without her" I said sipping. "yea I called my mom last night just to tell her nothings really changed in the big city". We were quiet for a few minutes "what are we doing today?" Lana said looking at me "how about…a quiet day at home" I said and she smiled clinking her cup with mine.


End file.
